The Cell Block
by AvA-181
Summary: Ch 5 now up! Plot involving changes within the cultures of the Alliance, the survivors of the Prison Planet, and some PZ drama thrown in because i love them. please R
1. Changes

**Authors note: ** Quick note for anyone reading my other series, the Great Alliance Sagas.  This story, The Cell Block, is an offshoot/alternate timeline to that series.  It has the same characters and ideas as the Great Alliance series, but the timeline is different, so don't try and mix the two or it wont fit hehe.  Anyhoo, no I don't own Shadow Raiders or id be making season 5 by now, but I own original characters: Crystal, Shard, Ash, Tibia, Jaren, Vorellus, Marcus. Anthony, Tay'n, and a few others that will surface throughout the story.  The main characters are still the core SR cast, with my characters filling in some of the gaps that the show never went into.  Thanks for reading, and reviews are always appreciated. 

****

****

****

**The Cell Block**

Chapter 1:  Changes

            It had been a year since the Beast Planet was teleported into unknown space by the sacrifice of the Prison Planet.  Now, new threats to the Alliance were starting to develop.  These threats, however, did not come from some distant and outside evil force such as the Beast Planet was, but instead they existed in a much more dangerous form.  They moved about in secrecy among the Alliance, trying to destroy it from the inside out.  As the people of the Prison Planet colony began to reintegrate into the society of the Alliance, they brought with them their own ideas on how the people should live.  They had existed with the races side by side for generations.  Children had been born and raised on the Prison colony, and they knew no other way of life.  The bigotry and split between the races that still thrived even under the Alliance Treaty drove them to seek places of refuge.  They found refuge on Epsilon, a deserted planet on the southern rim of the Alliance cluster, and on this planet they built a place for all to come who shared their view of unity.  In memory of their lost world, they named it The Cell Block.

            All were welcome in this bar, this club, this gathering place for those that shared their view.  All were welcome, as long as authority and race differences were left outside the door.  No crown, or badge, or planet of origin held any meaning in The Cell.  You simply were who you were, and you could be whomever you wanted to be.  As word of The Cell Block's existence reached the Alliance planets, many flocked to its refuge out of shared ideals or pure curiosity.  But with every new stage of cultural evolution there lies the possibility for revolt.  

            It was this possibility that began to seep its way into the Alliance as those who struggled to hold onto the ways of the past banded together.  They wished to stop or at least slow down this change in the world around them.  It angered them, it shocked them, and it frightened them.  Alliance with the other races for trade and mutual benefit was one thing, treating each other like brothers or forming relationships was simply unfathomable.  These factions, each seeking to keep his own race separate from the others, eventually stopped discussing the problem they found in those around them.  They began to take action.  If the world around them was meant to change, then it would weather or not they interfered.  If it was not meant to be, as they of these factions believed,  then they would do anything to stop it.  

Even if it meant the fall of the Alliance. 

*****

            The Lady Zera sat in her bed chamber's window seat, looking out onto the morning light as it broke over the Freeznor mountains.  She sighed happily in the serenity of the sight, her daydreams carrying her far from the room she was in.  She had endured much in such a short time, but it seemed that things were beginning to look positive for a change.  The resource wars were over.  The Beast was gone, at least for now.  She had built up friendships and been to so many new worlds, something a princess in her mother's time could only have dreamed about.  She had survived her time of change, painful as it had been, and now stood tall and elegant in her graceful and strong body.  Finally looking her age of sixteen and on the verge of womanhood.  It had indeed been a long childhood, but it was fading into the distance.  The pain was gone, the fear of the Beast was gone, and she had so much to look forward to.  It was indeed a beautiful morning.  

"My Lady."  Crystal, Zera's personal attendant and trusted friend, stepped up quietly.  Her own figure was much thinner and taller, her face plain but beautiful in its own soft spoken way.  Only Zera knew the true strength and wisdom that Crystal possessed, and Cryos had done well in choosing her.  

Zera turned and smiled up at Crystal before turning her eyes back to the view from her window.

"It's a beautiful morning, is it not?"

"Indeed it is, my Lady."  Crystal smiled at looked at the sunrise.  "Your father wanted to know if you would be joining him for the Alliance meeting on the Fire Moon this afternoon."  

"Oh yes, I had forgotten about that."  Zera lied. It was all that had consumed her thoughts for the past week.  It had been three months since she had seen the Prince of Fire, Pyrus.  Try as she might, should could not stop her heart from lingering on the memories of his eyes, his smile, the possibility of his embrace.  A small flush made its way onto her frosted cheeks and she forced a laugh back down into her throat.  Zera understood that Crystal knew of her feelings for the young Prince, but still it seemed almost taboo to talk about such a thing.  She sighed.  Such a thing that could never be.

"Very well, I will inform him."  Crystal bowed and turned to leave her Lady in her own thoughts.  

"Crystal, can you set out the blue dress for me to wear?"  Zera turned to her attendant, smirking at the look Crystal gave her.  The blue dress she spoke of was her best piece of clothing, its light and clingy material perfectly tailored to show the best points of her new figure.  When Pyrus had first seen Zera in her new form, she had blushed as his eyes wandered up the length of her long legs, stopping suddenly as they reached her chest.  She had turned her face away, refusing to let him know that she had noticed the look, knowing that to embarrass him in such a manner would have only made him angry.  He had not been the only one who had taken several glances in an attempt to get used to the way her body now looked.  She was no longer the oddly proportioned and short child.  She was now a perfect reflection of what her mother had been.  If Pyrus had been shocked the first time, the way she looked in the blue dress was certain to cause him to take a second glance.  Her face reddened at the realization of how much she wanted him to look at her that way.  If it was out of pure surprise or for a more forbidden reason, she had yet to figure out.  

"As you wish."  Crystal smiled softly, knowing what direction Zera's thoughts were going by the deepening blush on her cheeks.  Such a dangerous game, but Crystal was loyal.  No matter what her personal feelings were on the matter, she would do as Zera wished and would support her through anything.  It was her duty, as both the Drach'Mar Nich and as a friend. 

"Thank you."  Zera watched Crystal leave the room in her slow and floating walk before turning back around to view the last of the sunrise.  

***

            A deep sigh of exhaustion escaped Pyrus's lungs.  He hated it when it was his turn to host the Alliance meeting.  So many little details and preparations on top of the daily duties he had as regent to his people.  Sign this, budget that, order this, pardon that.  It used to be the job of Vassier to take care of such things, but now it was his.  Despite how hard he tried to keep a grip on the freedom and fun of being a teenager, his days of relaxation were slowly becoming non-existent.  Soon he would be officially crowned King.  Then relaxation would be out of the question.  Another sigh escaped him as he thought on that.  It all seemed too soon, too fast.  Despite always putting on his disguise of the kid would could be King, truthfully he missed just being able to be himself.  Surrounded by adults, he found only a few times in which he was able to fulfill that desire.  It seemed that the only time he was allowed to act his age was when he was around someone else who was willing to do the same.  Then, without meaning to, his thoughts fell to Zera.  A laugh replaced the sigh of boredom.  No matter what,  that frost queen had always managed to break his show of authority.  It was almost as if she enjoyed doing it, making him act his age.  

"Something amuses you, my Lord."  Captain Blaze stood in front of  Pyrus with a data pad in his hand.  They had been reviewing security arrangements for the meeting before Pyrus's mind had wandered.  

"Oh, no."  Pyrus cleared his throat and brought his attention back to Blaze.  "I'm sure whatever you have arranged will be fine."

"Of course, my Prince."  Blaze bowed.  "I thank you for your confidence.  I will go and oversee the matter personally."  

"Very well."  Pyrus nodded and watched Blaze leave the room.  When he was finally alone again, he let out a deep breath and shook his head.  He had to stop doing that.  Not listening to Captain Blaze repeat the same security procedure a dozen times was one thing, but letting his mind constantly wander off into to thoughts of Zera was dangerous.  It was going to get him into trouble.   He turned his eyes out to the distant horizon of the flat moon surface, longing to be looking out over the lava filled rivers that used to be outside of this window.  Tapping his fingers subconsciously in a nervous click, he found himself torn about the meeting today.  Part of him wished that Zera would stay home, and part of him missed seeing her.  It had been a while.  Too long.  By the Inferno how he missed….He blinked and slumped his shoulders.  He really had to stop doing that.  It was taboo, it was forbidden, it was impossible, and that's probably why he found his desire for it growing.  Running his hand over his face and through his flamed hair, he turned back to one of the reports on his desk.  Anything to keep his mind from wandering back to things that it shouldn't.

"Report 21B:  Supply request from planet Ice."  Pyrus rolled his eyes and tossed the report back down.  This wasn't going to be as easy as he thought.  

***

"Good morning, my Queen."  Graveheart stood in Jade's council chamber and smiled as she turned to face him.   

With a hand firmly placed on her hip, Jade strode over and gave Graveheart a kiss on his check.  She smiled dangerously at him "It could be."  

Graveheart cleared his throat and grinned sheepishly at the comment.  Then he remembered why he had come.  This time, it had been more than a personal visit.  

"There has been another attack on planet Epsilon." 

"I'm getting sick of hearing that news."  Jade frowned and crossed her arms, angry at having her good morning being ruined.  

"Still not serious damage."  Graveheart continued.  "Just a few ships in their hanger bay will need to be repaired.  Who ever is doing this, still hasn't left us any clues, but they do seem to be getting braver."

"As brave as any coward who hides behind such terrorist acts can be."  Jade huffed.  "I cant say that I'm surprised, though.  The people on Epsilon must have known something like this would happen."

"Sadly, yes."  Graveheart nodded.  "But its not going to detour them.  They have just as much right to their way of life as any of us."

"I agree."  Jade sighed.  "But as their way of life begins to drift even deeper into the Alliance, I know that their troubles will only get worse.  I just don't want the trouble to spread to Rock.  The last thing I need is vigilantes bombing the marketplace."

"I know.  We'll just have to hope it doesn't come to that."

"Somehow, I don't think we can stop it."  Jade leaned on her windowsill to look at the city below her.   "I have the feeling that its already to late."

*****

            Secluded in his office in the Ice palace, Council Shard read the report of the bombing on Epsilon with deep interest.  It had only damaged a few ships, nothing more.  A dark grimace crossed his lips.  He was highly disappointed.  It seemed his funding and supplies were being wasted on petty accomplishments.  How was the faction supposed to detour the people of Epsilon by damaging a few ships?  As soon as he had the chance, he was going to have a little chat with their leader.  He hated having to talk with Vorellus.  It put him in a difficult and dangerous position.  If anyone were to see it, or hear it, he could loose everything.  And without his support and the finance and supplies he had access too by being the palace Councilor, the Ice faction would crumble.  All of there months of planning would be for nothing.  Vorellus was truly trying Shard's patience.  With another scornful glare, Shard tossed the report aside and rose from his desk.   For the moment, he had palace matters to attend to.  He would deal with Vorellus, and with the problem of Epsilon, later.

****


	2. Meetings

**The Cell Block**

Chapter 2: Meetings 

            King Cryos turned the corner and stopped before a pair of ornate doors.  He knocked softly on them and waited.  Moments later, Crystal opened the doors and bowed deeply, bidding him to enter Zera's waiting room.  He smiled as he heard Zera's light footsteps on the crystalline ground echoing in his direction.  As she appeared before him, wearing that blue dress, the smile fell from his face slightly.  She was growing up much to fast for his liking.  The top part of the dress draped around her shoulders and over her chest, with thin gauzy material strips of a shimmering silver hanging from her shoulders.  The strips dangled around her arms and across her back, flowing around her body with the lightest of breezes.  Around her neck she wore her family pendant, and it sat just low enough to allow one's focus to easily flow from its gleaming white surface to the crease between her breasts.  Despite his objections, Zera had continued to wear outfits that left her midsection completely bare, and the short blue skirt she wore hung precariously by a metal ring around the top of her hips.  Her long legs were bare except for metal anklets that wound their way up to her knee caps.  He cleared his throat, trying to be an understanding father who allowed his daughter as much freedom as she needed to grow up.  He just didn't have to like it.   

"Are you ready to go, daughter?"  

"Yes, father."  Zera smiled and leaned up to kiss her father on the cheek.  "Thank you for inviting me."

"Of course."  Cryos nodded as he and Zera began walking toward the hanger bay.  The looks at Zera from some of the soldiers they passed did not escape his notice.  "I thought it best if you started to attend the majority of these meetings.  You are no longer a child, Zera."  He grimaced at that thought and had to force the words past his lips.  

"Yes, I should start to pay more attention to Alliance matters."  Zera replied thoughtfully, unaware of the looks she was getting from every male that she passed.  

"Indeed."  Cryos nodded as they walked into the hanger bay.  "Soon it will be your duty to lead our planet in the Alliance.  I know that you are already strong in matters of politics, but there is still much for you to learn before it is my time to step aside."  

"I know, father."  Zera smiled up at him.  "I will do my best to make you proud."

"I know you will."  Cryos retuned the smile.  "In so many ways, you already have."  

"Thank you."  Zera's smile widened as she turned to walk onto the Ice flagship.  She hoped she could continue to make her father proud.  His opinion of her meant so much.  She dreaded to think about what his opinion would be of her if he knew the dark longing for Pyrus that she held in her heart.  Then again, it had been her father who had told her to follow her heart, for it always knew the right thing to do.  With this confusing mix of emotions plaguing her thoughts, she sat down in her seat and let her mind drift as the ship rose out of the planet's atmosphere.  Perhaps some things were better left for Fate to dwell upon and decide.  

****

"Hey kid, how's it goin?"  Ambassador Femur swaggered up to Pyrus after exiting the Bone flagship, Tul.  Pyrus stood in the hanger bay with Jade and Graveheart.  Emperor Sternum walked a few paces behind Femur as they approached the group.

"Hey, Femur."  Pyrus smiled, then bowed his head slightly to Sternum. 

"Greetings."  Sternum replied solemnly, his eyes drifting over to Jade and Graveheart as the pair laughed about something.  Grimacing at the site, he turned his eyes back to the hanger.  "Waiting on Ice as usual?" 

"Well they are the farthest away."  Femur smirked.  "And then of course, you know how long girls take to get ready."

"Watch it toad."  Jade looked up from her conversation with Graveheart to glare at Femur.

"Girls…Oh, so Zera is coming?"  Pyrus didn't know how to feel at that news.

"That's what I heard."  Femur nodded, refusing to reveal his source on Ice palace matters.

"There they are now."  Graveheart pointed as the Ice ship lowered to the main floor of the hanger bay.  A few moments after the ship landed, King Cryos walked toward the group with Zera.  As Zera stepped out from the shadow of the Ice ship, Graveheart cleared his throat, and he swore he heard Pyrus do the same. 

"Remind me again just when she grew up."  Femur mumbled to the group.  

"Quiet."  Jade whispered back.  

King Cryos gave the usual nod to the group, and Zera curtsied before them.  Her eyes fell to Pyrus as she did so, looking to see if the reaction she had expected occurred.  To her displeasure, Pyrus seemed to be looking at everything in the hanger bay but her.  She stood up and gave a smile to the group.  "Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon."  Femur grinned up at Zera.  "Nice dress, doll."

"Why thank you, Ambassador." Zera's smile widened.  As the group began walking toward the main hall were the meeting would take place, she found the entire group walking between herself and Pyrus.  As he opened the doors to the room and stood beside them to wait for everyone to enter, he looked at everyone but her.  Wither her feelings hurt, the final insult came when Pyrus sat in a chair as far away from her as possible.  The smile that she had come to the meeting with had disappeared, and she sat in silence throughout the meeting.  She felt that she had obviously done something wrong, but she couldn't think of what it could be.  Pyrus hadn't said a single word to her, or even looked at her.  As she stared strait ahead in these thoughts, the meeting became a garbled mix of distant voices.  The glances that Pyrus was in fact giving her whenever the other members of the table were discussing something also failed to be noticed by her.  She left the meeting for the customary halfway break without having said a single word in the discussions.  

"Does something trouble you, daughter?"  Cryos's voice startled her out of her thoughts.  She forced a smile to her face and looked up at him.  

"No, father."

"You were just so quiet."  Cryos responded with concern.

"I apologize."  Zera sighed.  "I think I just need some fresh air.  I promise to pay more attention in the second half of the meeting."  

"Alright, Zera."  Cryos kissed her on the forehead.  He left her to go speak to Graveheart about a transport ship problem. 

Zera turned and went out onto one of the palace balconies to be alone.  She was angry, and she was upset.  She was also confused.  Pyrus was obviously ignoring and avoiding her.  If only she could figure out why, then it all might make some sense.  She fiddled with one the long strips of gauzy material that flowed from her shoulder.  Perhaps wearing this dress had been a bad idea.  It did reveal much of her figure.  Perhaps that is why he did not want to look at her.  Perhaps her figure disgusted him.  She had to sniffle back a tear at that thought.  Turning her eyes to the odd landscape of the Fire moon, she fought to keep such depressing ideas out of her mind.  It wasn't until she noticed a new shadow being cast on the railing did she realize that she wasn't alone on the balcony.  To her surprise, she turned to find Pyrus watching her from the arched doorway.  

"Hey."  Was all Pyrus could manage to say as he found her amber eyes on him.  When she did not return his smile, he knew that he had upset her by ignoring her.   He hadn't meant to, but he just couldn't focus on the meeting as it was.  Even just her presence was enough to make him sound like a mumbling idiot.  

Zera turned suddenly and looked behind her.  She turned back to Pyrus with a false surprise in her annoyed voice.  "Are you talking to me?  Because I could have sworn that I was invisible today."  

She was pissed alright.  Pyrus ran a hand through his flamed hair and took a few steps closer.  "Sorry.  I just have a lot on my mind."

"To much to even say hello?"  

"No, I mean…"  Pyrus fumbled in his thoughts again as Zera peered at him through amber slits.  Without meaning to, he became defensive.  "Look, I said I was sorry."

"So you did."  Zera backed off suddenly, not feeling like engaging in one of their usual heated arguments. She had a lot on her mind as well.  She turned away from him and cast her eyes to the flat, dry, and cratered surface.  It was odd how she found herself missing the view that the palace used to have.  At least the flowing rivers of red and orange fire were more interesting to look at than brown dirt.  This moon was too much like Rock.  Lost in her own thoughts again, she didn't realize how much time had passed in silence until Pyrus spoke again.  

"Going to stay angry forever?"  Pyrus gave her a small smirk in his usual playful manner. 

"Perhaps."  Zera turned with a small smile.  "So, what has your mind so consumed lately?"

"Everything."  Pyrus sighed.  Once again he found himself glad for her company.  He had always been able to tell her anything, though keeping his eyes off of her an on the bland scenery was proving more of a challenge than before.  "Its just getting harder, you know.  The people are growing weary of living here, and I cant say that I blame them."

"No, its not much to look at, is it?"

"Not in the least.  We all feel homesick, I guess."

Zera turned and looked at him for a long moment as his longing eyes watched a whirlwind of dust blow by.  "You are going to be crowned soon, are you not?"

"Yes."  Pyrus turned to her.  

"You don't sound very happy about it."

"I know.  I am, really."

"Well I don't think much will change.  You're practically king now, and you have been for quite some time.  Just because you turn eighteen and they stick a crown on your head does not mean everything has to change."

"Doesn't it?"  Pyrus stared into her eyes before returning his gaze to the horizon.  "I'll have even less free time than I do now, and my time away from the palace will be limited to meetings and official duties."

"I never thought of it that way."  Zera looked down at her feet for a moment before looking up with a smirk on her lips.  "Well, that just means I will have to come here more often then."

"Oh really?"  Pyrus looked at her with a raised eyebrow.  

"Well, how else am I supposed to keep beating you at everything?"

"Is that a challenge?"  Pyrus grinned.  

"More like a threat."  Zera laughed.  "If you think for one second that I am going to let you get away with ignoring me just because you get some fancy crown on your head, then you are pitifully mistaken." 

The daring look on her face made him let out a much needed laugh.  

"Very sure of yourself, aren't you?"

"Any reason I shouldn't be?"  Zera haughtily crossed her arms, but the smile never left her lips. 

"Have dinner with me tonight."  Pyrus smirked as his statement caught her off guard.

Zera blinked.  "What?"

"Well, if you are so concerned with keeping me in line, then now would be a good time to start."  

"Now who is sure of himself?"  Zera smirked.   "Just what makes you think that I don't have other plans more important that having dinner with an arrogant match stick like you?"

"Well, do you, frost queen?"  

"Tonight?  No."  Zera winked at him.  "You're lucky."

"Indeed."  Pyrus rolled his eyes at her.

"Pardon my intrusion, my Prince."  Ash appeared in the doorway, having been listening to the conversation for some time.  Ash was a female soldier in the Fire fleet who was quickly rising in the ranks, and it looked like she was the best candidate to replace her father, Captain Blaze, when he retired.  Being the same age as Pyrus, and with encouragement from her father, she had begun to seek more and more time with him.  To her disappointment, nothing but friendship seemed to be developing between them.  Watching how Pyrus acted around the Lady Zera, and hearing him invite her to dinner, only depressed her even more.  Her world was changing.  Before the Alliance, Ash would have had a better chance.  Now it seemed, her Prince was allowing his eyes to fall to the most unlikely of females.  It troubled her greatly, but what could she possibly do to stop it.   

"What can I do for you, Ash?"  Pyrus eyed the beautiful girl of Fire for a moment as she lifted her eyes up.  

"The rest of the delegation is back in the meeting hall, my Prince."  

"Thank you.  We will be there shortly."  Pyrus nodded, noting how Ash's eyes kept wandering toward Zera.  Zera, in return, offered a friendly smile.  Pyrus turned to Zera and the light hearted and free flowing direction of their earlier talk seemed to disappear and take on a formal attitude.  "We will finish that discussion tonight then." 

Zera blinked at the tone, then looked between Pyrus and Ash.   Her immediate thought was that he was trying to impress the beautiful woman of Fire.  Slightly annoyed, she kept the smile her face and nodded.  "Of course.  You go ahead.  I will be back in the meeting hall in a few minutes."

"As you wish."  Pyrus nodded, unaware that Zera believed he was interested in Ash.  He turned and followed Ash back inside.  

Zera sighed and turned back to look out on the horizon of the dusty moon.  For a moment, when he had invited her to dinner, she felt a small hope that perhaps Pyrus could be interested in her as more than a friend.  She let out a depressed laugh at that foolish thought.  Ash was strong, and beautiful, and a woman of Fire.  She was perfect for Pyrus, and how Zera envied her.   At least she had dinner to look forward to, even if it was just a chance for friends to catch up what was going on in their lives.  She was happy for that.  She would rather have Pyrus as a close friend than not have him at all.  Returning the smile to her face, she turned and walked back toward the meeting.  She walked into the meeting hall to find a discussion already in progress.

"Just what kind of protection are we talking?"  Femur croaked out.  "I mean, like a few soldiers or a whole fleet?"

"I really don't think an entire fleet is necessary."  Cryos replied. 

"Yes, but a small contingent of soldiers probably wont do much to detour the trouble."  Sternum spoke as he drummed his fingernails on the table. 

"Well something has got to be done to stop the attacks on Epsilon before they spread onto the home-worlds."  Jade raised her voice to interrupt as Femur opened his mouth to say something.  "Some sort of military presence should be stationed there."

"Is that what the people of Epsilon have asked for?"  Zera spoke, finally understanding what the discussion was about.  All eyes turned to her, noticing her presence in the room for the first time. 

"Well, we haven't exactly asked them."  Graveheart shrugged.  

"Well perhaps we should."  Zera replied as she came closer to the group.  "They may not want a military force imposing themselves upon the people who live there."

"Well, it wouldn't be that way."  Jade began to argue.

"Of course it would."  Zera gave Jade a calm glance, hoping to keep the Rock Queen's anger to a minimum.  "How would your people feel if suddenly Emperor Sternum decided to station his troops around your palace simply because it made him feel safer?  Excuse the reference, Emperor."

"You make a valid point."  Sternum nodded.  

"But.."  Jade started again.

"I know that you only have the well being of your people in mind, "  Zera continued with the calm and collected voice.  "but one of the core beliefs of the people of Epsilon is that no authority has the right to impose themselves on anyone else.  By marching our troops in there without asking them, even though they are under the Alliance jurisdiction, could create more of a problem than it could solve."  

Jade eyed Zera for a long moment.  She huffed a small laugh.  That girl was turning into her father.  "Alright then, how do we ask them?"

"Simple."  Zera responded.  "A small delegation, two or three people preferably, should go to The Cell Block.  Those who go will have to realize that they must leave crown and title on the ship, and that they are a Consensus type of government.  They have no true leader, and so we must speak to the people as a group."

"And just how do you know all of this?"  Pyrus eyed Zera curiously.  

Zera looked at him with a smirk.  "I have a few connections."

"Perhaps we should discuss these _connections_ when we return home."  Cryos crossed his arms, but smiled.  He was proud of the way she had handled the situation.  

"Sounds like a decent plan to me."  Femur grinned at Zera.  

"That mean you're volunteering, toad?"  Jade looked at Femur as the smile slid from his face.

"Are you kidding!"  Femur blinked.  "I sent at least a fourth of those people to the prison planet to begin with.  I aint exactly on their popularity list."  
  


"All the more reason for you to go, brother."

"Ha-Ha- Ha."  Femur looked at Sternum.  "You're so chummy with them, why don't you go?"

"Perhaps."  Sternum thought about it for a moment.  He hated doing ambassador type missions.  His eyes turned to Zera who had become quiet.  "What about her?"

"Surely not."  Cryos interjected.  

"Why not, father?"  Zera turned to Cryos. 

"You're much to young to go to a place like that!"

"A place like what, exactly."  Zera became defensive.  "That place is as safe as any!"

"Not according to the last report."  Cryos countered.  The rest of the group watched as father and daughter continued to match words.  

"A few damaged ships, nothing more.  Those people are not dangerous."

"How do you know that for sure, daughter?  You've never even been near Epsilon."  Cryos waited for Zera to respond.  When she didn't, his eyes widened.  "You haven't gone there, have you?"

"And if I have?"  Zera challenged back, but not in quite the affirmative tone.  Behind her, Pyrus blinked in surprise at the thought of  Zera sneaking out of the palace to go to The Cell Block.  

"Zera! But you're much to young!"

"Father, I'm nearly seventeen.  How is that to young?"  Zera crossed her arms.  "Mother married you at seventeen.  Surly, if I'm old enough to get married I'm old enough to enjoy a little freedom to go where I please."

"Hey, "  Femur interrupted, hating to see those two fight.  "Cryos, maybe this could be good experience for her."

"But.."

"I have to agree."  Jade broke in.  She was glad Zera was standing up for herself.  The people of Ice usually had no idea was the words fun and adventure meant.  Maybe those early days Zera had spent with her were rubbing off on the kid.  Jade couldn't deny that she was a little proud at that.   

"Please, father."  Zera looked at Cryos with pleading eyes.  "I'll be careful, I promise."

"And she wont go alone, either."  Pyrus spoke up.  As Zera turned to him with a questioning look he smirked.  "Think I'd let you have all the fun?"

"Well…"  Cryos sighed.  Zera turned her pleading eyes back to him, and he lost all resolve.  "I guess you are right, daughter.  You are no longer a child."

"Thank you, father!"  Zera grinned with childish glee.  "I wont disappoint you."

"Well now that's settled."  Femur leaned back in his chair.  "What about that increase of mineral ore supply that Bone needs?"

*****

            Shard walked into his private chambers and locked the door behind him.  Everything in the palace was in order it seemed.  Now he could turn his attention back to personal matters.  Sitting down behind his desk, he opened his com unit and turned to a secure channel.  It took a few moments for him to get a response, but after the static cleared Vorellus's face appeared on the screen.  He was an Ice male of Cryos's age, and the stern look in his eyes matched the virility with which he supported the attacks on Epsilon.  More importantly to Shard, Vorellus knew better than to double cross him.  

"Nerel, what can I do for you?"  Vorellus responded as he saw Shard's face.  No one could ever trace the name Nerel back to Shard, so he made sure to use it.  One slip up could cost the Ice Faction everything.  

"You can start by explaining to me why you are wasting my materials on such petty investments."  Shard growled in response.  

"That wasn't our fault, Nerel.  One of the few guards they do have there caught us before we could properly place the item.   My men were lucky to get out of there with out being captured."

"How can you be so careless!"  Shard hissed.  

"It was a new recruit."  Vorellus shuffled uncomfortably under Shard's glare.  "It wont happen again, I swear to you."

"It had better not!"

"We are already planning a retaliation, and I assure you that this time it will cause some real problems for them."

"I will believe it when I read the report."  Shard clasped his fingers.  

"This time, we've made plans to work with another faction.  Together, we're assured not to fail."  

"Make sure that you do not.  My patience is wearing dangerously thin."  Shard didn't like the idea of having to rely on another faction, but their goals were the same.  At the moment, he found himself willing to do anything to see Epsilon dealt a large blow.  "The spirits of the people of that retched place must be broken!"

"Yes, sir."  Vorellus nodded.  

Shard turned off the com-link and sat back heavily in his chair.  With his fingers clasped below his chin, he sat in the darkness and wondered what Vorellus planned on doing, and which other faction he had gotten to work with him.  It didn't really matter.  Whether the faction was Ice, Fire, Bone, or Rock.  It was all a means to an end.  No matter the price, Epsilon must be broken. 


	3. The Ways of Fire

Author's Note on the culture of the peoples of Planet Fire

         In the show, the small 5 minute footage of the fire people's culture that we got to see as Pyrus walked through what remained of his people on the Battle Moon gave the impression that the culture was similar to Afghanistan culture, with the woman wearing the full Hejab garment including the face covering.  I don't exactly agree with the use of this culture due to personal ideals on its treatment of women in general, and I don't know why the writers chose it in the first place.  I have instead chosen to parallel Fire's culture with that of a culture that is similar to the Afghanistan  culture, but that is dissimilar in the ways that I don't agree with and that are no longer enforced now that the leader of that country is gone. I stuck with an Arabic culture, and chose to use the Persian culture as my basis for Fire's culture. The Persians are a very colorful and passionate people, something I found much more similar to Fire than the Afghanistan culture. I use a mix of Persian and base Arabic words as Fire's "old tongue" or ancient language and several of the names of places and people, as well as the traditional Persian way of dressing (such as the Qaba.  Very similar to dress in India for a visual reference more commonly known) Luckily, I am a history and cultural anthropology (the study of man) major, so I had some background knowledge to go by.  

----------------------------------

Chapter 3:  The Ways of Fire

King Cryos walked from the meeting hall in the Fire palace with a small sigh.  The remaining half of the meeting had been spent in a debate with Femur on the amount of supplies he was giving in return for Rock's ore.  Though Sternum had agreed the amount for fair trade was less than the preposterous amount that his brother was asking for, it seemed he was inclined to agree that not only did Rock owe Bone more, but so too did Ice.  Planet sand and its main resource of glass also made its way into the conversation, but Femur would have to go and talk to Zuma himself he if wanted more of that.  Cryos was fine with the supply trade the way it was, and it annoyed him how often Femur felt it was necessary to renegotiate the terms.  Now that Femur had his brave brother behind him, it seemed Femur's own cowardice had dissipated somewhat.  If that was a blessing or a curse was still debatable. 

The only thing of real importance to Cryos that had happened in the meeting concerned Zera, and he was looking forward to having a little chat with her when they returned home.  He was proud of her for finding a non violent and political way of dealing with Epsilon, but the fact that she had admitted to sneaking off to that planet, who knows how many times,  deeply troubled him.  Was he truly loosing touch with his daughter to the point that he didn't know if she was even in the palace or not?  She was growing up, after all, but still he wasn't ready to let go so soon.  Perhaps he had given her to much freedom as a child, or perhaps to little.  He wasn't sure anymore.  Raising her by himself had proven an ever evolving challenge, and it seems that it had turned into another complexity that he wasn't quite sure that he was ready to deal with.  

He would have to start looking for possible suitors soon.  He wouldn't have peace of mind until he knew that she would be properly looked after when he was gone.  With his wife, Glace, gone, the duty of finding that security fell to him.  The duty of finding Zera a husband.  He sighed.  When he had mentioned the possibility to Zera a few weeks ago, she was certainly less than enthusiastic, and hintingly told him to take his time.  Maybe he should.  As his troubled thoughts ran through his head, Cryos watched the rest of the delegation's ships leave the Fire hanger bay.  It was becoming a trend, he thought with a small smile, the last to arrive and the last to leave.  Turning to see if Zera was ready to depart, he found that this whole time she had not been beside him as he had thought.  Perhaps he was indeed loosing touch with his daughter.  His eyes finally located her in the main hanger doorway, laughing with Prince Pyrus.  

"Zera, are you ready to go?" 

Zera turned her eyes to her father's voice.  "Actually, father, I am going to be having dinner here tonight with Pyrus."

"Oh."  Cryos blinked slightly. 

"We need to discuss how we are going to handle the problem of Epsilon."  Pyrus quickly added, not to sure of what to make of the smirk Zera had on her lips as she eyed her father.  

"Of course."  Cryos nodded.  "Shall I send transport for you later then?"

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure I can arrange a ride home for her."  Pyrus replied.  He felt a strange uneasiness under Cryos's gaze for a moment before the Ice King looked back at his daughter.

"I will see you when you get home then?"  Cryos raised an eyebrow.  They still did need to have that little talk about her secret adventures to Epsilon.

"Yes, father."  Zera lowed her eyes slightly, understanding the true meanings in her father's words.  It wasn't a question, it was an order.  

"Safe journey, your highness."  Pyrus bowed his head slightly.

"Good night to you."  Cryos returned the nod and turned around to walk aboard his ship.  

Zera sighed once the Ice ship began to leave the hanger bay.  "I am in so much trouble."  

Pyrus smirked.  "Yes, I think you are."  

"Hey!"  Zera punched his shoulder.  "Thanks for the support."

"No problem."  Pyrus laughed.  He crossed his arms.  "How did you do it, anyway?  Manage to sneak out right under your father's nose?"

"Oh, well…"  Zera began, then winked and turned to walk away from him.  "Wouldn't you like to know."  

"Oh c'mon! I have to know."

"Maybe I'll tell you after dinner.  I'm starving." 

"Pftt.  Women.  Always thinking with your stomachs."  

"Better than thinking with what men do."  Zera snickered and continued walking. 

Pyrus stopped dead in his tracks with his mouth agape.  He shook his head and refused to believe he had heard that come from the Frost Queen.  She had defiantly grown up.

"Are you coming, _your highness_, or are you waiting for someone to carry you to the table?"

Pyrus smirked and quickened his pace to catch up.  "Why?  Are you offering?"

"Not _even_ in your dreams, match stick."  

Pyrus and Zera slowed their pace as a large man of Fire approached them.  His broad shoulders took up almost the entire hallway, and his height was slightly intimidating.  Despite his first impression, the softness of his eyes and the large smile set on his aged face gave him the air of warmth and friendship.  He stopped with a small bow.  "Greetings, my Prince."

"Gabal!"  Pyrus smiled and outstretched his arm to the man.  They clasped arms firmly with joyful levity.  Pyrus moved aside slightly as Gabal's eyes turned to Zera.  "Zera, this is Gabal.  He has been a very close friend of my family's for years."

"My Lady."  Gabal bowed deeply, his grace surprising due to his large figure.  

"A pleasure to meet you, Gabal."  Zera paused for a moment as she thought.  "Gabal means 'mountain' in the old tongue, doesn't it?" 

"You know our old language?"  Gabal stood up strait in surprise. 

Zera laughed lightly.  "Only a very small part of it.  It is not an easy language to learn." 

"As if ancient Ice is any easier."  Pyrus smirked.  He had given up learning it aside from the few words Zera used often.  

"Well its easy enough for me."  Zera smirked back with a laugh.  

Pyrus rolled his eyes and turned back to Gabal.  "So, Gabe, what can I do for you?"

"Well today is the twentieth of the month, my Prince."  Gabal began and stopped when Pyrus slapped his forehead.

"By the Inferno, I completely forgot!  I'm sorry Gabe." 

"What?"  Zera raised an eyebrow.

"I was supposed to have dinner with Gabal and his family tonight.  We do it once a month."

"Oh, well that's alright."  Zera tilted her head.  "We can have our discussions another time."

"Oh, I see. You have made plans with the Princess, tonight."  Gabal nodded to himself.  "Do not break them for me.  We can have our dinner some other time."

Pyrus looked between the two for a moment before grinning.  "I have a better idea.  Gabe, do you have room at your table for one more tonight?"

"Always."  Gabe nodded with a smile.  "If of course, her highness approves."

"I would be honored."  Zera replied to the offer.  

"Good, then that's settled.  We will have dinner with your family and then.." Pyrus turned to Zera.  "we will come back here and have our discussion.  It shouldn't take long anyway."  

"I do not think so."  Zera nodded.

"Alright, Gabe, lead the way."  Pryus smiled and Gabe nodded.  Pyrus and Zera followed the large man through the palace and down one of the long stairways that led outside.  Pyrus stole sideways glances at Zera.  He smiled.  If she was nervous about having dinner among his people, she wasn't showing it.  Feeling Pyrus's eyes on her, Zera turned to him and felt herself blush under the Fire Prince's smiling gaze.  Sounds of people ahead grabbed Zera's attention and she forced her eyes to look away from him.  They entered a small cluster of houses that belonged to families who worked at the palace.  The medium sized dwellings were beautiful in there moderate nature, and they seemed warm and inviting.  Along the private street, passers by paused to acknowledge Pyrus and give a quizzical look at Zera.  Two young twin boys ran in-between Gabal and Zera causing her to stumble slightly.  

"Xixi! Nija! Get over here this instant, or by the Inferno I will…"  A mother called and the children hurried to follow her command.  "Please forgive my children and I, Lady Zera."  

Zera looked at them and shook her head.  "Not necessary, no harm done."

"Don't worry about it, Mira."  Pyrus laughed.  

"Thank you."  Mira smiled with a bow and tried to shuffle her twin boys inside.  

"She's tall!"  XiXi eyed Zera over his shoulder as Mira pushed him toward the doorway.

"Not as tall as the Prince." Nija retorted. 

"Is too."

"Is not!"

"Is too."

"Is…"

"Enough!"  Mira sighed and rolled her eyes.  "Inferno, give me strength." 

"Charming."  Zera giggled as she watched the twins disappear into the house.

"That's Mira."  Pyrus commented as they continued to follow Gabal.  "Her husband is my Minister of Resources, Koja."  

"Oh, yes.  I remember him."  Zera laughed again.  "And now I know why he always looks so tired."

"You have no idea.  Here we are."  Pyrus pointed to a modest home with the common rounded hovel shape and low lying doorway.  A woman dressed in a light blue traditional garment of long draped fabrics over the body and a veil hooding the top of the head, lifted the door flap and stepped out of the house. Her face brightening as she noticed Gabal.

"Welcome home, my husband."  Xande greeted Gabal in a warm embrace.  

"Thank you, my wife." Gabal smiled.  He motioned behind him.  "I have brought guests to share our meal this evening." 

"Prince Pyrus is always welcome."  Xande turned and bowed to Pyrus.

"Good evening, Xande."  Pyrus smiled and then turned to Zera.  "I hope you don't mind, but I have invited the Lady Zera to join us tonight."  

Xande noticed Zera for the first time and blinked slightly.  After a momentary pause, she bowed and smiled.  "we are honored."

"It is I that am honored to share your meal this evening."  Zera replied and all of Xande's doubts seemed to vanish as the two women shared a smiling glance. 

"Da'yi! Da'yi!"  A female child's voice called out as she ran toward Pyrus.

Zera turned to Pyrus with a raised eyebrow.  "Da'yi?"

"It means uncle in the old tongue."  Pyrus smirked and turned toward the girl.  He knelt down and embraced her for a moment.  "You are getting bigger, Ember."  

"Really?"  Ember's eyes went wide.  She suddenly smirked.  "Well it's about time."

"Takes after you, I see."  Zera snickered at Pyrus.  

"And proud of it."  Pyrus matched Ember's smirk as he stood. 

Xande stepped forward.  "This is our youngest daughter, Ember.  Ember, this is the Princess Zera."

Ember walked over to Zera and arched her small neck upward, her eyes widening.  Zera looked down and smiled, allowing the child freedom to stare as she pleased.  Ember nodded, as if deciding something, and bowed as best she could.  "Welcome to our home."

"I thank you for your kind welcome, Ember."  Zera replied and the child smiled even wider. 

"Ember, go inside please and set an extra plate at the table." Gabal asked.

"Yes, my father."  Ember nodded and ran inside after one last long look at Zera.

"You will have to pardon Ember's stares, Princess."  Xande sighed.  "She is a curious child."

"Nothing to Pardon, Xande."  Zera looked over at the woman.  "I admire boldness of spirit."

"Inferno knows you've got plenty of that."  Pyrus laughed.  

Zera turned and elbowed Pyrus's arm with a smirk. "Why thank you for such a lovely compliment."    

"Besides,"  Pyrus rubbed his arm slightly and looked around at the crowd that had gathered.  "Zera and I are both used to stares." 

"All good friendships come with a price, my Prince."  Gabal commented in his aged wisdom.  "Come, my friends, let us go inside and sit." 

Zera turned to Pyrus with a small smile as Gabal followed Xande inside.  Pyrus smirked at her and halfway bowed, directing his arms toward the door.  "After you, your highness."  

****

         The simple meal was made elegant by the welcoming and communal spirit that floated among the spiced scents of the home.  It had come as a surprised to Zera that, instead of sitting in chairs at a table, they instead would sit on floor mats and dine in a most casual of nature.  After a moment of awkwardness, Zera gladly set aside her stiff inbred mannerisms and found herself enjoying the close and comforting ways of her hosts.  Chewing on a few charna-nuts, a newly discovered and rather tasty food source from the uninhabited Planet Turis 3 in a neighboring sector, Zera listened with a large smile as Gabal and his eldest daughter Ziba enthusiastically enlightened her on parts of Fire's mythology.  Gabal proved to be quite the talented storyteller, and he had Zera laughing on more than one occasion.  Some of the similarities that Zera noticed between the mythology of Fire and that of Ice were thought provoking, and she wondered if the same held true for the other planets that were in their original cluster. 

 As the meal ended, Xande began collecting some of the dishes from around the mat in the center of the group that had acted as the table.  Xande leaned over Zera's shoulder to reach for an empty plate, and as she did so her necklace slipped out from beneath the fabrics of her dress and hung down at eye level in front of Zera.   Zera tilted her head and looked curiously at the long black crystal.  As the light of the fire hit it, the insides of the crystal seemed to dance with a red glow.  Looking toward Gabal as he laughed, she realized that he was wearing one of the strange glowing crystals as well. Zera turned to Pyrus to ask him what they were and was surprised to find his eyes already on her.  She tilted her head curiously as he smirked.  Opening her mouth to ask him, she was interrupted as the door flap to the home suddenly moved aside and a lanky and tall man of Fire looked in side.  

Gabal smiled and announced the man's arrival.  "Ah! So my younger brother, Kineju, has returned!"

"I have." Kineju did not return his brother's smile.  Instead, his unsettling gaze roamed the faces of the people around the table, and his brow set in anger as Zera came into view.  "So the rumors are true."

"Rumors?"  Xande tilted her head.

"The entire community is talking about it!"  Kineju raised his voice, its tone filled with a hissing spite.  "It has even flowed outside of the palace walls and into the gossiping women in the market place.  My own brother, sitting at the table with…that."

Zera blanched and Pyrus clenched his fist.  Ember and Ziba both exchanged glances of surprise before turning to look at Kineju with distaste.  Gabal stood up enraged.  "How dare you insult a guest in my house!   Outside, now!"  

"I will do no such…"  Kineju started, but he was no match for his large brother's strength as Gabal turned him and pushed him out the door.  

Xande bowed her head to Zera.  "I am so sorry, Lady Zera." 

"It is alright, really."  Zera let Kineju's words slide out of her mind as she pushed a smile to her lips.  She even managed a small laugh.  "I have certainly been called worse."

"He still deserves a swift kick in the head."  Ziba huffed and crossed her arms.  

"Ziba!"  Xande blinked.

Ember crossed her arms as well.  "Well its true, my mother. No manners at all."

"Well I think your father will teach him some tonight."  Xande sighed.  

"If not, then I would be more than happy too."  Pyrus couldn't keep the hissing anger out of his voice despite his efforts to cool it.   

Zera looked at him with a soft smile, then frowned again as the conversation from outside began to drift in.  

"How dare you!"  Gabal hissed once they were outside of the house.  "Come in there and insult my guest, and the guest of our Prince!"

"How dare I?"  Kineju blinked.  "How dare you!  Inviting that girl inside of my home!"

"Lower your voice this instant!" Gabal ordered.  "And it is my home!  I only let you live here until you can find a wife who will put up with you!"

"It is no excuse!"  Kineju did not lower his voice, but instead raised it.  Some of the door flaps on the other houses started to move aside as curious people looked to see what was going on.  "I will not have a nanite infested _Insect_ sitting at the same table as I!"

Inside the home, Kineju's voice carried loudly.  Xande held her breath as Zera lowered her eyes at the racial slur.  That time, what Kineju said hurt her. Pyrus tensed his muscles and started to rise from his sitting place.  Without looking up, Zera grasped his wrist to stop him.  "Let Gabal handle it, Pyrus."  

"I wont let that dog insult you like that!"  Pyrus turned to Zera with an enraged fire burning in his eyes.  

Zera's voice was saddened, but calm.  "He is entitled to his opinion, no matter how archaic it may be."  

"But Zera…"  

Zera Looked up at him and he lost his breath.  "Please."

Pyrus stopped in that moment before letting out a sigh.  He slowly nodded and slid his hand on top of hers as she continued to hold firmly onto his wrist.  She gave him a small smile and loosened her grip.  "Thank you." 

Outside, Gabal was quickly loosing his patience.  "I will tell you one more time to lower your voice, my brother, and that is it."  

"You are going to chose that creature over your own brother?"  

"She, at least, is better company and has manners." 

"I will not stand here and be insulted by you…by a…a traitor!"  Kineju realized his mistake in wording a second too late, and Gabal's clenched fist rose up and slammed into Kineju's cheek, knocking him to the ground.

"Xande!"  Gabal yelled.  "Bring me Kineju's bed-roll!"  

"Yes, my husband."  Xande stood up and quickly gathered Kineju's bed-roll and clothing pack from the corner of the house and stepped outside.   She handed it to her husband and looked at Kineju on the ground with an angry scowl.  

"You have lived off of my kindness and patience for far too long."  Gabal threw the bed-roll and pack down at Kineju.  "Return to my house only when you have grown in wisdom to see the error in judgment you have made tonight, and when you have learned some manners."  

Kineju stood up and brushed the dirt off of his bed-roll and pack.  He slung them over his shoulder and turned.  As he walked down the street, which was now filled with several bystanders, he laughed slightly.  "I will return, my brother, but I do not know if it will be a good day for you."  

Gabal started to head after him, but Xande stopped him.  "There has been enough for one night, my husband."

Gabal sighed and nodded.  "You are right, my wife."  He looked at the crowd.  "Please forgive our disruption of your meals, friends.  All is well now, so please continue with your evening."

The people nodded, some raising their fist to their chest to show they supported Gabal's decision, and headed back inside of their homes.  Mira smiled at Xande as she shuffled her twins inside.  Gabal waited until everyone was back inside before turning to his wife in a low whisper.

"Did she hear it?"

"Yes, my husband, she did."

"She must be furious.  I have been shamed in my house by my own brother."

"No, my husband."  Xande smiled at his confused look.  "She was saddened, yes, but she did not grow angry.  She, in fact, defended your brother in a very understanding manner."

"She did?"  Gabal started to smile.  

"Yes, my husband.  The Prince, however…"  Xande sighed.  "He was passionately enraged and wanted to come out here to deal with your brother."

"What stopped him?"

"The Princess pleaded with him to let you handle it, and he listened."  Xande smiled for a moment.  "She has quite the sway with him, it seems.  He jumped to defend her honor with out pause, and her gentle voice and touch seemed to calm his anger."  

"They are friends, after all my wife."  Gabal raised an eyebrow at his wife's strange smile.  "And they have been through much together, or so I have heard."

"Indeed, my husband.  The Fates have brought them together to guard each other, it seems.  Strange, and yet inspiring, how powerful the bond they have appears to be." 

"I've seen that look on your face before."  Gabal crossed his arms.  "Just what are you trying to gently imply to my thick head, my wife?" 

Xande's smile widened slightly as she brought her eyes up to her husband's. She caressed his cheek for a moment.  "I don't mean to imply anything, my beloved.  I only smile because it reminds me of your devotion to me, that is all."  

"My devotion comes from the deep love of my heart, "  Gabal paused and swallowed hard.  "Your not trying to say that he…and her…"

"As I said, my husband, I am not trying to say anything. I only speak of what I see."  Xande  continued to smile at him.  The look on Gabal's face almost made her laugh.  "Come, my husband.  Let us go back inside before the neighbors have more rumors to gab about tomorrow morning in the market.."  

Gabal's mind tried to contemplate on their discussion as Xande lead him by the hand back inside of the house.  He sighed and pushed it out of his mind, thinking that such things are better left to the minds of women.  Walking inside with his nerves frayed, he was light hearted to see Pyrus calmer than he had expected.  "My Prince, Lady Zera,  I humbly beg your forgiveness for…"

"It's alright, old friend."  Pyrus waved his hand and Gabal's nerves calmed.  "I had a feeling something like this might happen."

"Yes, "  Gabal nodded sadly.  "My brother has never hidden his feelings, but I thought surely that he would not act in such a disrespectful manner.  I hope, Lady Zera, that you will not judge this family by his actions."

Zera looked up at him.  "To do so would be to excuse those of my people who are just as blatantly disrespectful.  Your brother acted from his heart and ideas of old instead of from his mind and with open eyes.  I know it will be a long time yet before both of our peoples will be able to overcome such things.  I only regret that I have come between you and your brother."

"Do not feel that way."  Gabal shook his head.  "I would gladly do it again.  You are a friend of my Prince, that is all that matters to me."

"And, " Xande smiled.  "you are a friend to this family."

A smile came to Zera's face.  "I thank you for such kind words and acceptance." 

"I think you will find many of my people letting go of the old ways, despite those few who struggle to hold on them."  Pyrus commented.  

All those in the house nodded, and silently surveyed each other. Following the silence,  Ziba finally voiced a question she had formed moments earlier.  She pointed at Zera's hand that still held onto Pyrus's wrist with Pyrus's hand on top of hers.  "So it is true?  Touching brings no harm?"

"Ziba…"  Xande spoke with a small warning in her tone.  

"Oh."  Zera blinked and she and Pyrus both looked down and realized they were still holding hands.  Pyrus cleared his throat and slid his hand from Zera's and she let go of his wrist.  She did her best to stop a sudden flush of embarrassment as she looked up at Ziba.  "Yes, it is true."  

"I have heard rumors, "  Gabal spoke, noticing the slight blush on Zera's cheeks.  "mostly from those who fought alongside Ice soldiers against the Beast."

"When did you find out?"  Ember rose from her seat and walked over to Zera curiously. 

Pyrus was glad that embarrassment was one of the emotions that did not show up well on his people's faces.  "Well, the first day we met, actually."

"Oh?"  Ember's wide eyes waited for the story.  

"Well, "  Pyrus smirked a laugh, remembering that day.  "Zera fell from a bridge and I had to catch her."

"Only after you pushed me off!"  Zera laughed at the fond memory of their first meeting. 

"You pushed her off!" Ziba blinked.

"It was an accident!" Pyrus laughed and turned to Zera.  "Besides, you insulted my bridge!"

"Well…"  Zera smirked and crossed her arms.  "it was a stupid bridge at the time I said it.  How was I supposed to know it was your father's special bridge, you clumsy oaf."

"Clumsy?"  Pyrus blinked.  "I think you out rank me in that department ten fold."

"I most certainly do not!"  Zera punched his shoulder.  As the two youths continued to argue their way into laughter, Gabal and his family watched with wide eyed amusement.  Zera laughed and turned to Ember.  "What do you think?"

Ember looked at Pyrus and thought on it.  "Well he is pretty clumsy." 

"Thanks a lot, Ember."  Pyrus rolled his eyes and threw up his hands in defeat.  "Fine, you win. For now."  

"You seem to say that a lot lately."  Zera grinned daringly at him.  

Pyrus was about to open his mouth to argue when Ember interrupted him.  "Lady Zera?"

"Yes?"  Zera turned back to the child.  

"What…what does it feel like? The touching…"

"Ember, "  Xande sighed at her child's bluntness.  

"Its alright, Xande."  Zera's smile widened and she reached out to Ember.  Ember involuntarily cringed, expecting the life taught stories of pain to become a reality.  She closed her eyes tight as Zera's hand slid onto her face and caressed the child's cheek.  Ember's eyes opened and she let out a giggle at the small wisp of steam that appeared in the air.  She leaned away from Zera's caress and turned to her parents.  "It tickles!" 

"You get used to that small tingling sensation after a while."  Pyrus smirked.  "Before long you don't even notice it anymore." 

"So instead of hurting each other, " Ziba raised an eyebrow in thought.  "it more or less cancels each other out."

"More or less."  Zera nodded.  "Pyrus and I believe the taboos against touching came about at the beginning of the Resource War."

"And since no one remembers how that war started,"  Gabal nodded in understanding.  "It's anyone's guess as to who began the rumor.  It did help to fuel the hatred between our peoples, and that was probably the intent."

"Well why not just tell everyone that the taboo is wrong?"  Ember questioned.

Pyrus smiled at Ember.  "I wish it were that simple.  Zera and I both believe, however, that that could do more harm than good."  

"I don't understand how."  Ember frowned.  "It's the truth."

Zera turned to Ember, admiring the child greatly.  "Sometimes people do not wish to see truths that are told to them.  Sometimes people must learn truths for themselves before they will believe."  

Ember thought on this a moment before nodding.  "I hope I never get that way."

Zera smiled sweetly.  "As do I, Ember.  As do I."  

In the distance, a single voice carried a strange song over the air to usher in the night.  It was one of the many strange, and yet beautiful, parts of Fire's culture.  Pyrus nodded and stood.  "I didn't realize it had gotten that late."

"Indeed."  Gabal nodded.  "You should be getting home then." 

Pyrus offered Zera his hand and helped her off the floor.  "And we still need to talk about Epsilon."  

"Epsilon?"  Ziba blinked and seemed a bit flustered.  "What about Eps..."

"Ziba, "  Xande warned.  "Another night, perhaps." 

"I hope you will visit us again, Lady Zera."  Gala smiled as he held the door flap opened..

"I look forward to it.  I thank you all for your kind hospitably."  They all exchanged nods and smiled before she and Pyrus left the house.  

Gabal followed them out of the door with Xande and watched them walk down the road.  Ember squeezed in-between her parents and ran after Pyrus and Zera before Xande could stop her.

"Lady Zera, wait!"  Ember called out and slowed as she caught up.  

Zera and Pyrus turned with a curious glance to each other.  Zera knelt down and looked at Ember.  "Yes?"

"Here."  Ember held out a bracelet made of small unpolished black stones.  She smiled as Zera took it with a raised eyebrow.  "I made it.  Those are some of the stones we saved from our real planet." 

Zera gasped and held the bracelet back out to Ember.  "I can not accept such a cherished item." 

"Its ok."  Ember pushed Zera's hand away.  "I have another one.  I give this one out of friendship.  Please take it."  

Zera smiled sweetly and slid it onto her wrist.  She caressed Ember's cheek, making the child giggle again.  "Thank you."  

"You're welcome."  Ember smiled and turned to run back to her parents.  "Good night!" 

"Good night, Ember."  Pyrus called after her.  He turned to Zera as she stood up again with a dumbfounded look on her face as she admired the treasure on her wrist.   They exchanged a smile and then continued their way into the palace.

Gabal picked up Ember and smiled.  "That was a nice thing you did, my daughter.  I am proud of you."  

"Thank you, my father."  Ember grinned.  "Besides, I like her." 

"She is nice, isn't she."  Xande nodded.  "And to be honest, she is nothing like what I expected."

"No, she wasn't."  Ziba agreed as she walked up behind them.  

"She's fun."  Ember concluded.  "And she makes uncle Pyrus act like he used to."

"Young, you mean."  Gabal nodded in agreement.

"No, happy."  Ember replied.  Her family members looked at her, then looked back at the pair as they walked up the large entry steps of the palace.  


	4. Firefly

Chapter 4: Firefly

            In the darkened streets behind the central market place, Kineju walked with a silent anger held within his clenched fist.  He would have never thought it possible.  Betrayed by his own brother.  He spat to the ground at that thought, a hissing growl gurgling in his throat.  It was not his brother's fault.  That dumb granite-ox had been bewitched by that frost queen, and her vile insect ways had yoked his entire family into accepting her.   Kineju paused and shook his head at the memory of seeing that Ice-witch sitting beside Pyrus, the Prince smiling as if nothing was wrong with that situation.  She had the Prince under some sort of evil spell, Kineju was sure of it.  Ice females were notorious for being seductive spell casters with control over the senses.  He thought it was just old wife's tales from the market, but tonight he had witnessed it with his own unclouded eyes.  It even appeared that she had enough power to bewitch that entire community with in the palace walls.  It had to stop before that Ice Princess's spell spread any further.   Kineju would do anything to stop her.  He had to save his people from her bizarre ways and nanite infestation.  He had to save his Prince.  To do such a great task, he knew he would need help.  Luckily, he knew just who to turn to.

Stopping in front of large house, he knocked lightly on its uncommon door.  The sounds of movement from inside brought a robust and well armed man of Fire to peer at Kineju through a slot in the door way.   Kineju adjusted the pack and bedroll that were still slung over his shoulder.  "It's Kineju.  Let me in, Taj."  

"How am I supposed to know you're you?"  Taj grinned.

"Open the damn door, I'm in no mood for games."  

"Hey, with manners like that, you're lucky I don't flatten you."  

A voice in the background called to Taj.  "Is that Kin?  Let the man in, Taj.  He's had a bad night from what I hear."

"I see news travels quicker than feet, as usual."  Kineju walked into the dimly lit room.  .

"It always does, doesn't it my fellow brother."  The elderly man of Fire stood up from his chair in front of the fireplace and extended his hand to Kineju.  "I was grief stricken to hear of what happened."

"I thank you for your concern, Gura."  Kineju clasped the man's wrist.  

"Kineju?"  A short statured woman of Fire walked into the room with a saddened face.  She handed Kineju a glass of hot fire-spirit wine.  "Is it true?  Has such a horrible thing truly made its way into our community?"  

"I'm afraid so, Azza."  Kineju lowered his eyes, feeling slightly shamed that it should happen to his family.   "That Ice-witch has taken over my home, my brother, my family, and our Prince."

Azza gasped loudly.  "Surly not!"

"My wife,"  Gura turned to Azza.  "Please wait upstairs for me.  I fear such things as these are too horrid a tale for a delicate ember such as yourself."  

"Yes, my husband."  Azza bowed demurely.  "Shall I prepare a sleeping place for Kineju?"

"Yes, my wife."  Gura smiled at her fondly.  She bowed again, took Kineju's things from him and disappeared upstairs.  "You need to find a wife such as I, Kin." 

"If only such a wife were still abundant as they used to be ."  Kineju sighed.

"Agreed."  Taj commented from his spot in front of the door.  "Women today are becoming more and more wild-spirited and fork-tongued.  Don't get me wrong, a woman of Fire must surly have spirit, but now they are becoming promiscuous and even putting on uniforms and joining in the battles!" 

"That's all Prince Pyrus's doing."  Kineju crossed his arm.  "He allowed them to join the ranks, and allowed them the power of divorce, and…"

"Yes, my friend, but it is not his fault!"  Gura stood up suddenly with passion in his voice.  "His mind is being taken in unnatural directions by those of the Alliance."

"And by that Ice-witch."  Kineju growled. 

Taj walked closer to the fire light.  "I heard she has some kind of telepathic power that was given to her by those strange animals of Planet Sand.  Maybe that's what she is using to control the Prince." 

"Anything is possible."  Gura nodded a smile at Taj.  "One thing is certain, this attack on the home of our dear friend Kineju is unforgivable.  We must act now, before it is too late.  Witch or not, the Princess Zera is still a threat to our Prince, and to our way of life!"

"What will we do?"  Kineju wanted revenge with a deep thirst, but knew not how to carry it out successfully.  Planning had always been Gabal's strength.  

Gura took on a serious look, his voice hissing with devious intent. "In order to stop the Ice-flea, we must work with her fellow insects."  

Kineju blinked.  "What?"

"Our Fire faction has been contacted by the Ice faction.  Vorellus has come up with a way to hit Epsilon a hard blow!  We must, however, pool our resources.  But, it is still a means to an end.  Even if we have to put up with the Ice faction for a short time to carry out the deed, in the end it will be worth our trouble."  

"How does attacking Epsilon stop that Ice-brat Zera?"  Taj raised an eyebrow.

Gura's prideful smirk deepened.   "Because I just happen to know that Zera will be going to Epsilon soon with our Prince in tow." 

"Where did you learn such a thing?"  Kineju wondered just how many spies Gura had.  He always seemed to be one step ahead of everything.  

"I have ears and eyes everywhere, my friend."  Gura replied.  "As soon as my ears tell me when they are leaving, we will put our joint plan into action. "

Taj scratched his chin.  "Surely the Ice Faction will not agree to killing Zera."

"Who says they have to know that part?"  Gura shrugged.  "Simply a miscommunication.  Such things happen all the time in battle.  And this is a war!  Besides, we do not want to kill her.  To do so would have Cryos and the Ice fleet out in full force hunting for faction members.  We prefer to keep a low profile, remember.  We simply want to take her out of the picture.  Injure her enough, and Cryos, being the typical overprotective father, will keep her confined to the palace for sure."

"Are you sure it will work?"  Kineju would rather just kill the Ice brat and be done with it.  

"One of the member's of the Ice faction has told me how protective Cryos is, and that he was most upset to hear that Zera had been sneaking out of the palace.  All he needs is one more excuse to confine her." 

"Sneaking out!"  Taj laughed.  "She is a treacherous woman indeed!"  

"Indeed."  Gura nodded.   "Of course, Pyrus, the poor unwitting friend he is, will be accompanying her to insure her safety.  We must find some way to separate them, and we must protect the Prince at all costs."

Kineju nodded.  "None of this is his fault.  His father was a good man, and I know Pyrus will be too.  As soon as he is away from that witch, he will become the king he should be."

"Agreed."  Taj nodded.  "So, what exactly has Vorellus suggested?"

"Go make sure the street is clear of unwanted ears, and I shall tell you."  Gura grinned.  

Taj turned and walked to the door.  Opening it, he peered out into the empty street, taking a moment to look up at the night sky before closing the door and locking it again.  Overhead in the night sky, a group of fireflies, one of the few creatures from the destroyed Fire Planet to flourish in the desolate conditions of the Battle moon's surface, danced and weaved along currents of wind like moving stars.  The fireflies made their way into the quiet marketplace and over the palace walls.  Looking for a source of light to dance around, they clustered around an open balcony window.  In the room beyond, the door opened and the Fire Prince walked into the room accompanied by the Princess of Ice.  

Zera sighed contently as she took a seat on a long couch.  "That was quite enjoyable.  Thank you for taking me along." 

"You're welcome."  Pyrus smiled warmly at her as he stood behind her back.  "Gabal and his family meant what they said.  You are welcome to join me anytime you wish.  I think Ember would appreciate it." 

"Yes."  Zera smiled and looked at the fire-rock bracelet on her wrist.  "She is a remarkable child."  

Pyrus laughed.  "She reminds me of you."

"Oh really?"  Zera looked over her shoulder at him.  "Well, that indeed is a compliment." 

Pyrus looked at her for a moment before turning to grab them each a glass of mineral wine.  He walked around the couch and handed her a glass before sitting down.  He observed her for a moment, then sighed.  "I really am sorry though, about what happened."

"Don't be."  Zera brushed off the idea.  "It was not you who said those things."

"I could never say those things.  I mean, I joke with you, but I never mean it."

"I know."  Zera laughed lightly.  "Nor do I mean what I say in harsh intent.  Still, you can not apologize for that man.  You have no control over his mind or his feelings."

"I could have still gone out there and given him a good knock in the teeth."  Pyrus darkened his eyes as the desire to do so resurfaced. 

"I think Gabal handled it well.  There was no need for you to get involved."

"Yes there was."  Pyrus looked back up at her.  "He insulted you, and as far as I'm concerned that's all the reason I need." 

Zera sighed.  "I am happy to know that you would defend my honor, but I do not know if it would have been wise."

"Why?"

"The Prince beating up one of his own people over an insult to me.  Think about it for a moment."

"I don't have to, Zera."  Pyrus frowned.  "My people stand behind me, no matter the circumstances.  They know your friendship means a great deal to me."

"Is it worth possibly causing a divide in your people?"

"It is to me."  Pyrus looked into her eyes, finding himself being more honest with her than he had ever been able to.  What happened that night had changed something in him.  He realized just how much seeing her hurt had in turn hurt him.  She seemed at a lost for words in the awkward moment that followed. 

"I am sorry, Pyrus."  When she finally spoke, she seemed shamed as she lowered her eyes.  "I should have never even brought up that question.  I have no reason to doubt your loyalty to me, to our friendship.  Especially after tonight.  It's just that…"   Zera cut off her sentence with a timid sigh and eyed her glass of wine. 

"Just that what?"  

"Things are changing.  What you said this morning, you are right.  As each of our responsibilities to our people grows, I fear we will continue to drift apart.  Things are not as simple as they once were. You will be King soon, and I…"  She stopped again and grimaced.  

"What is it Zera?"  Pyrus reached out set his hand on top of hers as she continued to look at her glass.  "There is something else to this, I can see it in your eyes."

Zera's eyes started to well with small pools of tears suddenly, and she stood up and turned her back to Pyrus.  "I am to be married soon."

"What?  Already?"  Pyrus blinked, the pace of his heart quickening.  

"My father has told me that he has already begun his search of possible suitors."  Zera spoke with a hissing disdain in her voice.  

Pyrus stood up and walked toward her.  "You don't wish to get married?"

"Are you kidding?"  Zera turned to him with almost a laugh, but the tears stinging her eyes told of her angry sadness.  "You think I want a bunch of pompous aristocratic boys knocking at my door insisting that I spend time with them so they can tell me how beautiful I look, or how perfect we would be as King and Queen…only to turn around and take that rite from me!  All they want is a demur and pretty face to stand beside them whilst they rule the planet from _my_ throne!"

"Perhaps it wouldn't be that way, Zera."

"Of course it would.  It will be as it has always been.  And you think they would agree to have their wife traipsing across the cluster to go and visit you?"  She turned away from him again and looked down at her untouched wine.  Her voice became a soft whisper of despair.   "Besides, how can I marry someone that I do not love."

Pyrus stared at her back with deep uncertainty.  She sounded so hopeless, and he could tell she was fighting back tears.  He had trouble finding encouraging words to say.  It was hard for him suggest that she could fall in love and be happy marrying one of those suitors that she seemed to only hate.  How could he tell her to love someone else when he was in love with her?  "Per…perhaps you will find love with one of them?"

"No."  Her whispering voice spoke with finality.  "That is but a dream I had once as a child." 

"How can you be so sure?"

She hesitated for a long moment, and took a sip of her wine.  It brought no comfort to her spirit.  She inhaled a deep breath, and found herself tired of regrets and sadness.  When she spoke again, the tears were gone, but her voice remained the hopeless whisper.  "I am sure because my heart has already been stolen." 

Pyrus blinked for a moment.  Had he been so blind that he hadn't seen that she was already in love with someone else.  "Well, can't you marry _him_?"

"No, I can not."  

"Why?  Will he not talk to your father?"

"No, he can not."  

"Why?  Is he afraid?"

"No."

"Then why, Zera?  If you are in love with each other, then why doesn't he do something?"

"Because he does not know that I am in love with him." 

Pyrus was unsure of how to respond.  He couldn't understand how someone could be unaware of Zera's presence.  It was so strong, and it consumed every room she entered.  What fool could possibly see her and not want to know her heart?  "Why don't you tell him?" 

"Because I am a frightened fool."  Zera turned to look at him.  How could she tell him?  He was standing right in front of her, the moment was there, she only had to reach out to him.  Suddenly, she lost any courage she had under his steady and fiery gaze.  She forced a laugh to her throat and waved her hand.   "Listen to me!  Going on about such things!  We should be talking about Epsilon.  They are what is important right now."  

And with that, the moment was gone.  Pyrus sighed.  If he had had a chance to say something to her, it had vanished.  He felt like a coward, and he decided to leave that conversation behind.   Perhaps it was just a childhood dream, to love her and be loved by her.  "Of course, Zera.  If you ever do want to talk about it though…"

"Thank you."  She managed a believable smile, thinking that she would never be able to talk to him about that again.  She downed the rest of her wine, looking for solace and peace for her frayed nerves.  None came, but she pushed it out of her mind.  She and Pyrus sat back down on the couch and surveyed each other for a silent moment. 

Pyrus was the first to speak.  "So what exactly can I expect when we get there?"

"Well, for one thing, you and I will be leaving our crowns on the ship.  Also, you must understand that you will see things there that I do not know if you will agree with, but you must not comment about them or stare." 

"What kind of things?"  Pyrus raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Just as authority means absolutely nothing in that place, neither does race.  Be prepared to see not only the races talking and laughing and enjoying each others company,  but you will most likely also bear witness to…well mixed races carrying on relationships, and such."  Zera looked back down at her empty glass. 

Pyrus stood up to refill her glass as he thought this over.  "You mean, the different races…openly…being together?" 

"Yes."  She watched him refill her glass.  "They have no reason to hide such things, and to them they see nothing wrong with it.  To them, you love who you love.  They do not expect outsiders to understand, but they do not appreciate those that do not agree with it voicing their opinion."

"I see."  Pyrus nodded as he sat back down.  "Well, I don't really have a problem with it.  They are right, you love who you love." 

"Oh."  Zera eyed him for a moment.  "Well that is good."  She paused again and took a sip of her wine to calm her suddenly flustered heart.  When she regained herself, she continued.  "They are also a communal government system.  They have people who are leadership figures, just nothing official.  We will probably talk first with Anthony." 

"Anthony?"  

"Yes.  He is of Fire, and a little older than yourself, but he holds sway with the people.  They listen to him when he speaks.  He will want us to discuss things over with a few of the others that have strong voices with in the community."

"I take it you know these people as well?"

"Yes."  Zera nodded.  "They are a mixed group from several races.  It's better to introduce you when we get there.  They are all open minded, friendly, and they enjoy conversation about as much as they enjoy having a good time."  Zera paused to laugh.  "That's another thing about The Cell Block.  It is one constant party.  They take life and embrace it for all it's worth.  When they are not working in the mines, they are there having a good time."  

"Sounds like my kind of people."  Pyrus smirked.  

"Yes, I think so."  Zera smiled at him.  It seemed things were returning back to normal after the earlier conversation.  "And if you behave yourself, I might even take you back next time I go."

"Oh really now?"  Pyrus laughed.  "Well I think I can manage, if you can manage keeping us out of trouble."

"Me?  Oh, so now I'm the one who always got us into trouble?"

"Was there ever a doubt in your mind?"

"Well I seem to remember one incident when a certain hot headed boy decided we should go sneaking around the Beast's lair."

"Oh really?  Do I know him?"

Zera tossed one of the couch pillows at him.  "You are such a pain!"

"I know."  Pyrus laughed and caught the pillow as it flew toward his head.  "You have to admit though, hanging out with me was better than being stuck in that stuffy palace of yours."

"Indeed."  Zera smirked.

"So, when are we going?"

"As soon as possible."

"Are you free tomorrow night?" 

Zera nodded a smile.  "Yes I am.  I take it you want to pilot us there?"

"But of course."  Pyrus grinned.  "Should I pick you up at your palace then?"

"Yes, around seven in the evening?"

"Alright then."  Pyrus nodded.  He paused for a moment, wondering what else he could ask or talk about.  Anything to keep her there a few moments longer, but it was getting late.  "Want me to call the hanger bay and have them prepare a transport for you?"

"Yes, thank you."  She stood up as he strode over to his desk to call the hanger bay.  After talking about her unwanted marriage, she was anxious to get out of there, go to sleep, and forget it ever happened. 

 The fireflies dancing outside on the balcony caught Zera's eyes for the first time, and she slowly approached them.  She smiled at their sparkling beauty.  On this desolate moon, they seemed so out of place, and she found it hard to take her eyes off of them.  Behind her unnoticed, Pyrus watched as Zera held her hand out to the dancing lights.  Their fire light bodies reflected sparks of color on her frosted skin, and a gentle breeze caught the shimmering fabrics of her dress causing them to flow behind her like wisps of blue and silver smoke.  The captivating moment could have sustained his heart for an eternity.  Her seductively graceful figure stretched out over the balcony railing as she tried to touch one of the fireflies that had strayed to her in curiosity.  The sight of it made Pyrus's eyes burn with a desire that he could not hide and his breath was lost to him.  All she had to do was look at him, and she would know.  She would see his need for her in his eyes, his forbidden hunger, his unending love for her.  His heart cried out and wanted her to look at him.  He wanted to look into her amber eyes and see his fire of passion reflected in them.  If only she would look at him.  Instead, he watched as her entire focus was drawn by a single firefly that had stopped moving in front of her.  The slowed rise and fall of her chest as her breathing almost stopped told Pyrus what she was doing.  She was trying to talk to it with her mind. 

Zera's eyes closed halfway as her hand became deathly still.  A light sparked in her mind's eye as she gazed at the single firefly, calling it, trying to reach out to it, trying to understand it.  It stopped suddenly and hovered above her hand, its small body level with her eyes as if searching their amber depths for connection.  In her mind, she could feel the wind of its fluttering wings, and the echoing drum of its heart grew louder with each second that passed.  As soon as she thought she had reached its mind, something unexpected entered the far reaches of her telepathic plain of existence.  It was a distant whisper, clouded by a haze of darkness.  She tried to refocused her attention back on the small bug in front of her and the strange whisper vanished.  All her desire focused on the firefly and it slowly descended toward the palm of her hand. 

A sudden loud knock at the door destroyed the moment.  The fireflies became frightened at the loud noise and sped away into the night, making Zera sigh in disappointment.  Pyrus tore his eyes away from her and looked at the door.  When Zera finally did look at the Fire Prince, any sign of his desire had vanished with the perfect moment that had been shattered.

"Yes?"  Pyrus called to the door.  

Ash stepped into the room and bowed.  "The transport ship has been prepared, My Prince. I am here to escort her highness to the hanger bay."

"Oh."  Pyrus blinked.  He hadn't realized so much time had passed as he watched Zera.  "That's alright, Ash.  I will escort her down."

"As you wish."  Ash bowed and walked out of the room in disappointment.  

"That is not necessary."  Zera's breaths were heavy, as if she had just completed an arduous task.   "I know where your hanger bay is."  

"I know."  Pyrus watched her with amused curiosity.  "So, what did it say?"

"What?"  Zera blinked.  He had been watching her the whole time.  "Oh, nothing.  I was close, but then the door knock distracted me."

"You're getting better at it.  Zuma's lessons with you seem to be going well."

"Yes, well…I still have a great deal to learn."  She forced a smile to her lips.  Something about what happened as she tried to reach out to the firefly was still nagging the back of her mind.  Had she really heard another voice?  She shook her head in a small laugh as she thought about the joke Pyrus would make if she told him she was hearing strange voices now.   It had probably just been an echo, or so Zuma called them.  A telepathic glitch.  

"What's so funny?"  Pyrus tilted his head at her.  

Zera cleared her throat.  "Nothing.  I'm just still a little dazed, is all."

"Well then, I think you will be needing that escort after all."

She smiled at him.  "If you insist." 

"I do."  

            Ash watched from a distance as the Prince escorted the lady Zera toward the hanger.  They were smiling and laughing about something, and they walked closely together despite the wide breadth of the hallway.  Ash's eyes burned with a sad jealousy as she glared at the Ice Princess's back until the pair turned a corner and disappeared from view.  Stepping from the shadows, she made her way to the back entrance of the hanger bay.  Perhaps she could gain Pyrus's attention after Zera's transport departed from the palace.  By the time she reached the hanger bay from the west gate, Zera's ship was already leaving.  She could hear Pyrus speaking to one of the ship maintenance staff.  

"And could you make sure the converter on the left port is fixed this time?"  Pyrus crossed his arms.  "Last time I was nearly stranded over planet Bone."

The man bowed.  "Yes, your highness.  I apologize." 

"Don't worry about it, just have it fixed."  Pyrus began to walk away.  "The last thing I need tomorrow night to have myself and the Lady Zera stranded on Epsilon."

"Of course, my Prince."  The man stood up and looked at Pyrus's small private ship, the FireStar,  and sighed heavily.  It was going to be a late night.  Grabbing a set of tools with a tired grumble, he walked over to the FireStar to get started.  He didn't notice as Ash silently made her way back out of the west gate.


	5. The Ways of Ice

Chapter 5: The Ways of Ice

            That night, Pyrus found his dreams consumed with the vision of Zera on her balcony, surrounded by the light of the fireflies.  Her echoing beauty threatened to blind him, and her playful laugh invaded his soul.  He found himself walking up behind her, reaching out to touch her, and wanting to hold her.  She turned into his embrace, smiling at him.  Behind her, the sunset sky turned into red sparks of fire as a meteor shower burst into life.  He knew he was dreaming, but he felt no control over the scenes playing in his mind.  It all felt so distant, and yet more real than any dream before it.  Zera turned around again to look upon the falling stars in the horizon, making no protest as Pyrus wrapped his arms around her waist.  He could feel a sadness with in her, and he wanted to understand it.  Leaning down, he whispered into her ear as his own words echoed in his mind.  His dream had become a mirror of his desire.

"Why are you so sad, Zera?"

"I am sad because my heart has been stolen."

"Please tell me what fool stole your heart."

Zera sighed heavily and whispered with a trembling and tear choked voice.  "You did."

            Pyrus awoke and sat up strait in his bed, his head pounding with a growing headache.  Zera's last words continued to whisper in his ears, his heart longing them to be true.  The dream had felt so real.  Pyrus sighed and lay back against his bed.  Still, it had only been a dream. 

            Across the cluster, Zera lay awake in her bed, staring at the ceiling.  Her heavy breaths gave away the feeling of fear in her spirit.  She had allowed her mind to wander too far.  She had lost control of her dreams.  It had felt so real, and a fear welled up inside of her that perhaps it had been.  Perhaps Zuma's training was going too well.  Perhaps she had inadvertently shared her dream with Pyrus.  A deep chill ran up her spine and escaped in a long breath.  As she watched the sun rise outside of her window, a feeling of dread washed over her.  With that dread came a heavy feeling of exhaustion.  Letting her mind wander like that had deprived her of sleep.  Unable to force herself to stay awake, she drifted into sleep, only able to hope that her mind wouldn't tread on such dangerous grounds again. 

            Her eyes fluttered open a few hours later to the sound of Crystal entering her room.  Zera slowly sat up and leaned on her arm, doing her best to give Crystal a  believable smile.  Reading strait through Zera's false smile, Crystal frowned and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"What troubles you so early in the day, my princess?"  

"Just dreams, Crystal."  

Crystal sighed.  "Dreams shouldn't bring such sadness."

"I know."  Zera looked down.  "I seem to find it harder and harder each day to wake up happy."

"My Lady, perhaps it is time to stop dreaming then?"

"How so?"

"Well, you will be alone with him tonight, yes?  Perhaps it is time to tell him."

Zera cast her eyes away.  "You know I can not do such a thing.  And even if I could, it would be pointless."

"Are you so certain that he does not hold feelings for you?"  

Zera turned her eyes back to Crystal for a long moment, realizing that she had honestly never considered the possibility.  She had never looked for anything beyond the surface of their friendship.  Some of the things he said, or in the way he acted sometimes, they could perhaps mean something, but Zera had never thought it possible for Pyrus to love her.  Before she could answer Crystal, a beep sounded from the com unit in the other room and Crystal rose to answer it.  She returned a few moments later.

"He is on the communicator and wishes to speak with you."  

"He…Pyrus?"  Zera blinked.  She jumped out of bed suddenly as her heart raced.  She opened her closet to find something decent to throw on, her mind raging with nervous thoughts.  Perhaps he was calling to cancel their meeting because he knew about the dream.  She stopped suddenly and paled.  How could she explain herself.  Crystal handed her the outfit she had been looking for and smiled at her.  Zera let out a long breath and tried to calm herself as she got dressed.  With a quick pass by the mirror to put her hair in place and her crown on top of her head, she sat down at the desk and tuned the communicator on.  She forced a calm smile to her lips.  There was still the possibility that he had no clue and was simply calling for another reason.

"Good morning."

"Hey."  Pyrus smiled back.  "Sorry if I woke you."

"No, I was already awake."  She looked at him for a moment.  His eyes looked tired and weary.  "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."  He shrugged.  "Just a small headache.  I'm just calling to see if the trip to Epsilon is still a go."

"Yes…"  Zera hesitated slightly.  "Unless there is some reason you can not make it?  Perhaps if you have a headache we should call it off …"

"No!…no…I'm fine, really."  Pyrus sighed.  "Sorry, to bother you, Zera.  I don't know, I just had this strange feeling that something was wrong."  He ran his hand through his hair with a laugh.  "I think I'm going crazy."

"Going?"  Zera laughed.  

"Ha-ha-ha"  Pyrus smirked.  

Zera surveyed him for a long moment.  It seemed her secret was still hers alone.  "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes.  Just be ready by seven."  

"I will."

"See you later, then."  Pyrus seemed hesitant to go, but he finally shut off his end of the com line.

"By."  Zera sighed and waved to a blank com screen.  It was becoming so hard to face him.  How could she possibly spend an entire evening alone with him without going completely insane.  She was getting tired of feeling this way every day.  Looking up, she noticed Crystal watching her vigilantly from across the room.  Always her voice of reason, perhaps Crystal was once again right with her advice.  At least she would wake up in the morning with out this heavy cloud of uncertainty looming over her, at least she would know where she stood with him, and at least she would be able to get on with her life one way or the other.  Of course, it was that "other" that she dreaded the most.  She couldn't imagine a life without him in it.  She also knew that their friendship wouldn't remain stable if she kept getting these doubts and feelings stuck in between she and Pyrus.  She had to do something.  Standing up from the desk, she cast her eyes out over the Freeznor mountain range and summoned all of her strength. 

"You are right, Crystal.  Tonight, I will tell him."

*******

            Later that Day, Zera found herself gladly relieved of her troubling thoughts by a training session with her newly appointed Drach'mar.   After her time of change, she had the task of choosing the six girls who would become her Drach'mar, her personal legion of warriors that would protect her, grow up with her, and if it came to it they would die for her.  Against her father's recommendation, Zera had forgone the usually custom of picking the six girls from the royal houses.  She instead had gone into the city and sought her future sisters there.  She found many candidates, but in the end had been able to find the six that best suited her.  Even her father had to admit that she had chosen a well rounded group.  All of them orphaned by the War of the Beast, the transition to living permanently at the palace had gone rather smoothly.  The well roundedness of the group had led to an immediate bond between the girls.  Their drastically different personalities balanced each other out very well, and even Cryos said that their was much potential in them.  

            The eldest of the group, a year older than Zera, but one year younger than Crystal, was Tyana.  She was boisterous and full of life despite the hardships she had faced growing up.  Her lips were never without a wide smile.  Bren, Ezra, and Nia were all the same age as Zera, just shy of seventeen.  Ezra was taller than Crystal, and had the look of a dignified girl who had been in the court all her life despite growing up in the city's west end.  Her intelligence was something to be admired of or frightened of depending on who you were, but her lack of arrogance never gave her true cunning nature away.  Bren, on the other hand, was never shy about her motives or her opinions.  If she had something to say, she would say it.  Nia was a balancing act in between.  Her wild spirited thirst for adventure and the desire to have a good time was well countered with her devotion to improving herself when ever possible.  One year younger, and having just completed the time of change, were the twin sisters Sasha and Shasi.  They had more to learn than the others, but they were also learning things faster than the rest.  They acted like one individual, finishing each others thoughts and fighting together in training like one fluid movement. 

            The girls all sat on the steps surrounding the training hall vigilantly watching their two teachers, Zera and Crystal, sparing one another.  They eagerly watched the well matched pair block each other's offensive moves with grace and agility.  The eyes of the six girls only left the sparing pair when they noticed movement on the other side of the training floor.  Zera and Crystal were to involved in the match to take notice of their new spectators.  King Cryos and Prince Pyrus watched the group silently for a moment.  Pyrus raised an eyebrow as he noticed the girls across the room looking in his direction.  He kept his eyes on Zera as Cryos explained about the girls and the Drach'mar.  Pyrus only heard part of Ice King's lowered voice.  His eyes were fixed on Zera as her body flexed and moved with graceful agility around the training hall floor.   A smile crossed his lips as he recognized some of the moves she used as the moves he had taught her.  The way she carried them off, with her elongated figure and lighter step, made him feel like a lumbering oaf.  

Zera turned sharply from her defense, waiting for Crystal to strike again.  As she raised her eyes from the spin, they fell on Pyrus and her father for the first time.  Pyrus was smirking at her, and he raised his hand and gave a small wave.  Zera blinked, wondering how long they had been watching.  Suddenly a footfall behind her brought her attention back to the sparring match, but it was already to late.  The end of Crystal's staff struck hard on the back of Zera's right shoulder, sending her stumbling forward with a groan of pain.  Her hand grabbed her shoulder immediately, and she heard Crystal gasp in the background.

"Sorry, Lady Zera."  Crystal blinked.  "You never miss that block!"

"I know."  Zera winced slightly as she stood back up.  She eyed Pyrus's smirking face for a moment before rolling her eyes at him with a small laugh.  She turned to Crystal and bowed.  "Excellent hit, Crystal.  Powerful and precise." 

"Thank you, Lady Zera."  Crystal bowed her head with a smile.

"Rule number one, ladies."  Zera clasped her hands behind her back and turned to the group of girls.  "Never let yourself be distracted in battle."

"Not even by a handsome prince?"  Tyana laughed and the rest of the girls giggled with sudden looks toward Pyrus.  

Zera started to laugh herself, imagining just how embarrassed Pyrus must be at that moment.  Served him right for distracting her.  "Yes Tyana.  Especially not by a handsome Prince who is three hours early for his appointment."   

The girls all started to laugh as Zera turned sharply to look at Pyrus with a smirk.  He was indeed embarrassed.   She looked at her father and bowed her head.  "Good afternoon, father."

"Good afternoon."  Cryos smiled.  "I see the training is going well, all things considered of course."

Zera rubbed her shoulder.  "Yes, all things considered."  She turned her eyes back to Pyrus.  "Any reason in particular you are so early?"

Pyrus shrugged.  "I got bored."  

Zera shook her head in a laugh and turned back to the girls.  "Well, since the Prince of Fire has decided to change my schedule, it looks like practice will be cut short today.  Crystal, if you would please take the girls back to their rooms.  I will be occupied the remainder of the day, so you are all free to do as you choose." 

"Thank the Gods."  Nia sighed.  

"What have you got to do that's so important?"  Tyana eyed Nia curiously as the girls began to stand up from the stairway. 

"She's got a date!"  The twins,  Shasi  and Sasha, both giggled loudly in unison.

"I do not!"

Bren laughed and poked Nia's shoulder.  "Who's the poor sap this time?" 

"Probably the same one you saw last week!"  Ezra said as she walked past Bren, sending the girls into a loud fit of laughter. 

"Ladies!"  Crystal clapped her hands and the six girls all turned sharply and did their best to silence their giggles.  "Manners, ladies."

"Yes, Lady Crystal."  All six girls replied in unison.  They turned toward Zera, Pyrus, and Cryos.  With one graceful movement, they bowed and then turned to leave.  Crystal in turn bowed and turned to follow after.  As they exited down the hall, they let out another wave of laughter.

"I AM NOT!"  Nia could be heard shouting, only to be followed by more laughter.  Soon the voices quieted as the girls disappeared around a corner.  

"I do not envy Crystal tonight."  Zera laughed.

"Interesting group you have there."  Pyrus smiled as Zera turned back to look at him.

"They are young, and they are not used to life at the palace yet."  Cryos replied.  

"But they are full of spirit and potential."  Zera looked up at her father.  

"Yes, my daughter."  Cryos nodded with a small smile to her.

Zera turned her eyes back to Pyrus.  "So, you were bored and decided to come and bother me, did you?"

Pyrus was about to respond, but a male voice interrupted him as a tall and young Ice soldier approached.  

"Lady Zera!"  Jaren strode over confidently with a smile on his lips.  "I've got something I think you will be quite interested in!"

"Excuse me for a moment."  Zera bowed her head to Pyrus and her father before turning to Jaren.  She walked over to him with a large and excited smile.  "Did you get them?"

"But of course!"  Jaren stated matter-of-factly.  He held up a data pad in the air over Zera's head and waved it with a laugh.  "So you doubted me, did you?" 

"Of course not."  Zera jumped at it, but missed.  She laughed and crossed her arms.  "Very funny, Jaren.  Now hand it over before I take it from you the painful way."  

Jaren mocked a shocked gasp.  "Such words from her Royal Highness!  Now, was that a threat or a promise?"  

"Why you arrogant little twerp!"  Zera slapped his shoulder playfully with another laugh.  

Pyrus watched them with a curious tilt of the head, and a jealousy started to form within his eyes.  He began to wonder if this was the one Zera was talking about last night. He whispered to Cryos without taking his eyes off of the two.  "Who is he?"

Cryos was watching the two as well, but with a growing smile.  "That is Jaren.  He is a soldier of the palace Royal Guard.  Promising young man.  She seems to enjoy his company, don't you think?"

Pyrus's eyes were a burning inferno by that point as he watched Zera's arms wrap around Jaren's waist in an attempt to get the data pad from behind his back.  Pyrus was only able to calm his voice down enough to reply to Cryos with one word.  "Yes."  

"So far, he is the most likely candidate."  Cryos spoke to himself thoughtfully.  

Pyrus didn't dare reply.  The hiss that would have been in his voice would have surely grabbed unwanted attention.  

"I am going to ask you one more time."  Zera looked at Jaren with a playful warning in her voice.  

"Ah, but you did not say please!"  Jaren wagged his finger at her.  Before he knew what hit him, Zera swept his legs out from under him and he fell backward.  The data pad flew into the air as he landed on the ground with a small grunt.  

Zera gracefully caught the data pad with an effortless movement of the hand and peered at Jaren.  "I warned you."

"Yes, you did."  Jaren stood back up and smiled.  "It was still worth it though."

Zera shook her head with a sigh.  "Men."   She looked at the data pad and smiled widely. 

"Told you I would get them."  Jaren grinned with pride.  "They will be here within the week, as promised."  

"They are perfect!  Thank you."  She handed the data pad back to him.  "You should go and show Crystal."  

"Is she with the girls?"  Jaren frowned.

"Yes."

"I think I will wait until she is…less occupied."  Jaren put on a suave smile.  "I thought instead that you could join me for dinner."

Pyrus's fists clenched tightly behind his back.  

"Sorry Jaren, but I already have plans."  Zera replied.  

"Oh."  Jaren didn't hide his disappointment.  

"I owe you one, then." 

"Alright."  The smile returned to Jaren's face.  He bowed.  "Until then." 

"Good day to you, Jaren."  Zera bowed her head.  

"Good day, my king!"  Jaren called to Cryos and bowed. 

"Indeed it is."  Cryos smiled and bowed his head slightly.  

Pyrus managed to put on a mask of calmness as Jaren looked at him.  They exchanged a nod of the head.  Pyrus watched as Jaren left with slight bounce in his step.  His eyes slightly inflamed again, then cooled suddenly as he realized Zera was looking in his direction.  

"Sorry about that, Pyrus."  Zera spoke as she approached. 

"If you will excuse me."  Cryos smiled at his daughter before turning and walking in the direct that Jaren had left.  

"Of course, father."  Zera watched him leave with great curiosity.  "I wonder where he is off to in such a hurry."  

Pyrus knew, but he didn't say anything.  Instead he cleared his throat and looked back at Zera.  He did his best to sound casual and uninterested.  "So, what was that all about?"

"That arrogant little twit is Jaren.  He is getting an order of custom training weapons made for the girls."

"Arrogant.  Yes, that I noticed."  Pyrus couldn't help from saying it.

"Tell me about it."  Zera smirked.  "What Crystal sees in him I'll never know." 

"Crystal?"  Pyrus blinked.  He felt like a complete idiot.  He had grown angry for nothing.  No, not _nothing,_ his mind echoed.  Even just the possibility that she was flirting with that Ice soldier had been enough drive him into jealousy.  

"Yes."  Zera continued with a sigh.  "Do not get me wrong, he is a wonderful friend.  He is, however, _quite_ full of himself.  So full of himself infact that he can not see that poor Crystal is swooning at his every word."  

"He seemed quite content with looking at you."  Pyrus blurted out before his good sense could stop him.

Zera blinked.  She could have sworn that she had heard the tinge of jealousy in his voice.  "Well, yes, I suppose."

"Your father seems to think Jaren will make quite the suitor." 

"He told you that?  Oh, just wonderful."  Zera rolled her eyes and dropped her hands to her side.  "So that's where he went in such a hurry?  To go speak with Jaren!?"  

"I believe so."  Pyrus was grinning with pleasure at the knowledge that the prospect of Jaren as a suitor was highly unappealing to Zera. 

Zera planted her hands on her hips firmly.  "Well that's all that boy's ego needs.  I wont get a moment's peace now.  And poor Crystal."  Zera shook her head and thought for a moment.  She grabbed Pyrus by the wrist suddenly.  "Come on.  The sooner we get out of this palace the better."  

"As you wish, your highness."  Pyrus couldn't keep the smirk off of his face as Zera lead him by the arm.  They headed down the corridor leading to the east end of the palace.  As they passed by a set of doors, the voices of the six young Drach'mar could be heard laughing from with in.  Pyrus looked at the door as Zera sped past it.  He looked back at her and wondered where she was leading him.  He had never been to this part of the palace before.  "Zera, where are we going?  Isn't the hanger back that way?"

"We are not going to the hanger yet.  I have to stop by my room first."

"Oh."  Pyrus blinked.  He raised an eyebrow curiously.  "Why?"

"Well I certainly can not go to The Cell Block dressed in my sparing uniform, now can I?"  Zera turned sharply around another corner, then stopped suddenly.

"I guess not, but…"  Pyrus stopped as Zera grabbed him suddenly and pulled him behind a large granite statue of Ku'itha,  the Ice goddess of strength and vengeance.  His heart quickened as she pressed against him.  Peering between one of the arms of the statue, he could see Jaren standing down the hall in front of a large pair of golden doors.  

Zera glared at Jaren from her place behind the statue.  The only thing brightening her mood at that moment was the fact that she had a reason to be extremely close to Pyrus for the first time since their last sparing match three months ago.  She could feel his arm and chest muscles tensing behind her, and the heat of his skin sent tingling sparks up her spine. As Pyrus leaned his head down to whisper in her ear, she thought she would die from the breathy sound of it.

"What is he doing?"  

Zera had to close her eyes in order to concentrate enough to make her mouth cooperate after Pyrus's voice flooded her mind.  "He seems to be waiting outside of my door for me.  Gods, that didn't take my father long."  

"I doubt he had to beg Jaren to be a suitor.  Looks like he wanted to start courting you as soon as possible."  

"Lucky me."  Zera quipped in an annoyed voice that made Pyrus let out a small laugh.  Jaren turned toward the statue at the sound, and Zera was forced to press harder against Pyrus in an effort to hide them from Jaren's eyes.  Jaren eyed the statue for a moment before sighing and turning his eyes back to the door.  With his hands clasped behind his back, he seemed quite content with waiting all day for Zera to arrive.

Around the corner, Crystal exited one of the rooms and walked in the direction of the statue.   Her mind was distracted by something until she heard Zera hiss at her to get her attention.  Crystal looked up and blinked at the site of Zera and Pyrus hiding behind a statue.  She was about to say something when Zera pointed down the hall at Jaren.   Crystal nodded slightly, understanding the command but confused by the reason why.  "Jaren?"

Jaren looked up.  "Oh, hello Crystal.  Have you seen Princess Zera?"  

"No, I have not."  Crystal's stoic and calm gaze gave no hint of deception. 

"Oh.  Well do you know where I might find her?"

"I believe she is in a meeting with Prince Pyrus."  Crystal was hoping that would do it, but when Jaren turned his eyes back toward the door, she sighed.  "Then they are going on a mission for the Alliance, and they should not be back until very late this evening."

"I see."  Jaren frowned.  "Well then, I suppose I will just have to talk to her tomorrow"  He started to walk in the direction of the statue, so Crystal was forced to step toward him and continue the conversation. 

"Has there been any word on that weapons order?" 

"Yes, I have the order back in my room.  I can show it to you tomorrow if you like."

"We could discuss it over dinner."  Crystal suggested hopefully.

"I… have already eaten."  Jaren's lie made Zera glare with spite.   "Perhaps another time.  I have something else to attend to.  Good day."  

"Good day."  Crystal watched as Jaren walked quickly back the way he had come and disappear around a corner.   With a sigh, Crystal turned toward Zera and Pyrus.  She had to stop a small laugh.  "I take it you have quite the amusing explanation for this?"

"Hardly."  Zera frowned and leaned away from Pyrus.  "It seems my father has given Jaren permission to court me."

"Oh."  Crystal blinked.  "I see.  Well by the way you were hiding, I take it that it does not please you?"  

"No,  it does not."  Zera sighed.   

Crystal looked back at Pyrus for a split second before looking back at Zera with an understanding nod.  "Of course not."  

"I am sorry, Crystal."  Zera offered a small smile.  "Trust me, I would much rather it be you that he was waiting for.  Jaren just can not see past his own nose sometimes."

"No, he can not."  Crystal nodded, but with a smile.  "Perhaps someday he will be able to, and I will be there."

"Perhaps."  Zera replied, but with an uncertain finality.  She wasn't sure Jaren would ever be able to see anything but his own reflection. 

"I should get back to the girls."  Crystal bowed.  "Have an…enjoyable evening."  

"Thank you."  Pyrus raised an eyebrow slightly at the underlined tone in Crystal's voice.

"I will see you later tonight."  Zera smirked at Crystal before the attendant turned and walked back down the hall.   Zera let out a heavy sigh, only then realizing that Pyrus's hand was still holding onto her shoulder.   "Well, that was interesting."

"You weren't kidding about Crystal either."  Pyrus watched Crystal disappear into a room.  "I defiantly don't understand why she puts up with Jaren's attitude."  

"They grew up together.  She has always felt that way about him, for as long as I can remember.  She just has not been able to tell him."  

Pyrus had to nod at that.  It sounded all too familiar.  As Zera began to walk away, his hand slipped from her shoulder, and a sudden feeling of being incomplete washed over him.  Watching Zera walk toward the large pair of doors, he knew exactly how Crystal must feel.  He was uncertain if he should follow as she opened one of the doors.  The bewitching gaze in her amber eyes as she looked back at him stopped his heart.

She smiled sweetly at him.  "Coming?" 

"Yes, of course."  Pyrus cleared his throat and forced his feet to move forward.  He followed her inside of the room that was more like a house.  Without thinking, he shut the large door behind him as his eyes wandered about the room that had many rooms within it.   They were decorated in rich hues of gold and blue, with mosaics and carvings covering every possible surface.  The first room was obviously a waiting room, followed by a large and comfortable looking seating area that looked out onto a large set of glass doors that led to the balcony.  The Freeznor Mountains were clearly visible in the afternoon light.  From this large central room, there were three connected rooms which were behind closed doors.  

"Have a seat."  Zera said as she walked toward one of the closed doors.  "I will not be long."

"Sure you wont."  Pyrus had to crack a joke in order to calm his nerves.  "Just be out by seven."  

"Very funny."  Zera smirked.  "Now be a good boy and sit."  

"Yes ma'am."  Pyrus smirked back at her and watched as she entered the room and shut the door again behind her.  He sat down heavily on one of the couches and drummed his fingers anxiously on his knee.  Being pressed up against a statue and then ending up in here was the last thing he had expected when he woke up this morning.   She had never brought him here before in all his trips to see her.  Maybe she was just more comfortable with him now.  Pyrus frowned.  _Maybe too comfortable.  Maybe she thought of him more like a brother now.  Maybe she didn't mind him being in her room because the thought never occurred to her just how crazy it was making him_.  Pyrus nearly groaned in frustration as he ran his hands over his face and through his flamed hair.  He leaned back on the couch and looked up at the intricately carved ceiling_.  Maybe all these maybes were driving him insane_.  He just wasn't sure where he stood with her anymore.

            Zera was right, he thought.  Things were not as easy as they used to be.  When they were younger, it was so simple.  They enjoyed each other's company with out worry or hidden inclinations. As time went on, he remembered being drawn to her more and more.  Missing her when she wasn't with him, thinking about her often, anticipating their next meeting.  Pyrus smiled slightly.  He hadn't been physically attracted to her then because she had been stuck in that childish and awkward body until her sixteenth birthday, until her time of change.  Still, he had been attracted to her spirit, her tenacity, and her laugh.  He, in his stage of growth, had still found his eyes wandering to females in his palace, such as Ash.   When he saw Zera for the first time after her time of change, his eyes had lost all reason to wander.  Almost overnight, she had turned from an ill proportioned and small child into a seductively beautiful and captivating goddess.  She moved with such strength and grace, and his eyes couldn't get enough of her.  Closing his eyes, he could still see that first image of her.  _And the universe that existed within the amber depths of her alluring eyes.   And the vision of  her in that blue dress.  And the feeling of  her frosted skin pushed up against him behind the statue.  By the Inferno, how he wanted to just…_  His eyes snapped open and stared at the ceiling again. 

            With those thoughts swimming in his mind, he realized how complicated things really were between them.  He could only be happy if she was happy, but if her being happy meant that she had to be with someone else, how could he possible be happy?  It was enough to confuse the most wise of prophets.  Sometimes, when she looked at him, he thought he saw a hint of desire with the amber depths of her eyes, or a playful flirt in the way she would smile at him.  Lately, he had been looking for those small signs more and more, waiting for the right moment to say what he needed to say to her.  But that moment had never come, and now she had poured her heart out to him, crying over some fool that she was in love with.  That damn fool that was making her so sad.  Pyrus's eyes turned into swells of flaming anger.  If only Zera would tell him who it was, he would be more than happy to go knock some sense into the blind idiot that had dared to make his beautiful Princess cry.   With a soft sigh, he closed his eyes again, trying to erase the anger from his mind.  The anger was quickly replaced with a building sadness.  Why couldn't he just tell her?  His mind knew the answer all to well.  If he told her, and she rejected him, their friendship would be irreparably damaged.  He could loose her forever, and that was just too much to risk.

            He began to drift back into thoughts of her, his mind tired from a sleepless night induced by nervous feelings about going to Epsilon with her alone.  When he felt her frosted touch on his shoulder, he was sure it was part of his dream.  Zera smiled at him as her hand slid onto his shoulder.  She had been surprised to find him drifting into sleep, not aware that she had taken that long to pull herself back together after the events in the hallway.  As Pyrus smiled slightly in his tired state, she found herself unwilling to wake him up.  She could be content in watching him sleep all night.  The problems of the real world, however, could not wait.  With a gentle whisper, she leaned down and spoke into his hear.  

"Wake up, Pyrus."

Pyrus's eyes shot open at the feeling of her cool breath on the fire spikes of his ear.  The sensations of it caused him to shudder inwardly with pleasure.  He leaned forward, knowing that Zera had no idea what playing with the ears could do to a man of Fire.  Or did she?  The seductive smirk on her lips as she stepped around the couch to look at him made him wonder about that.  "Sorry.  I just didn't sleep well last night."  

"Oh?"  Zera tilted her head with a frown.  "Still no peace in your mind, is there?"

For a moment, he had to stop and think about what she meant.  "Yes, well, I plan on forgetting it all for tonight.  Leave the problems of my palace at my palace."

"Agreed."  Zera laughed.  "Although I think I would much prefer it if my 'problem' left the palace all together." 

Pyrus let out a much needed laugh. As he laughed, he didn't have time to react to the pillow flying toward his head.  "Hey!"

Zera started to laugh even harder.  "Well it's not funny!  I'm going to have that rock-headed boy after me again tomorrow."  

Pyrus tossed the pillow back at her, but she caught it.  "You could always come stay at my palace for a while."  He said it before he realized what he meant by it.

"If my father keeps this suitor nonsense up, I just might take you up on that offer."  

In the silent moment that followed, Pyrus watched her walk over to a nearby mirrored table.  Zera seemed consumed with her own thoughts as she walked into the light of the setting sun that shown through the large glass doors.  The dress she wore was white, and only slightly less revealing than the blue one from yesterday.   The gold decorative stitching of the two piece dress glittered within the light she stood in.  He watched curiously as she removed her crown and set it down on the table.  She looked at her reflection in the mirror momentarily before running her hands through her icy locks.  Almost immediately, as if released from a frozen prison, her frosted white hair began to fall from its rigid and stiff formation.  It curled around her neck and face, laying wildly where it pleased.  Pyrus couldn't keep from staring at her.  In the fours years he had known her, he had never seen her with her hair down.  It had always been that stately and perfectly formed style rising from her crown like a second tiara.  Until now, he didn't realize how much he hated it, and now he wished she would never put her hair back that way again.  "Why don't you wear your hair like that more often?"

"Hmm?"  Zera looked at him through the mirror's reflection as she put in a pair of gold earrings.    

"Your hair."  Pyrus stood up and walked closer to her.  "Why do you always have it so…I don't know…done up?"

"Because a Princess does not walk around the palace in such an un-groomed state…"  She sounded serious, then laughed.  "Or some such nonsense that I've been told.  Simply put, my father would have a fit if I were to appear at an Alliance meeting like this.  So would the entire court, except perhaps the Drach'mar."  She smiled at that thought then sighed with a shrug.   "It's just the style…an old style that has been around for ever…but the style none the less."

"Well, you could start a new style."  No mater how hard he tried, he couldn't stop looking at her hair.

Zera looked up at him curiously until his eyes looked down to her face.  "Though they are willing, my people are slow to change.  It is that way with many things, least of all how the future Empress is expected to keep her appearance."

"I guess I understand."  Pyrus shrugged and let his eyes drop from her face.  He looked instead at her crown as it lay on the table.  "Are you leaving it here."

"No authority in The Cell, remember."  She smiled at him and began to walk to the door.  "Will you take yours off and leave it on your ship?"

"Yes."  He nodded as he followed.  "I brought a change of cloths as well.  From what I hear, the Cell Block isn't exactly the place to wear what I have on."

Zera stopped and looked at him.  The insignia of the Royal House of Fire was etched into his tunic and on the black cloak draping from his back.  She nodded and eyed the golden metallic shoulder guards he wore.  "Yes, you do look like you are about to lead a fleet into battle." 

"Hey!"  Pyrus smirked.  "This is my best suite of clothes.  Captain Blaze said it made me look more commanding."  

"Taking fashion advice from your Captain of the guard now, are you?"  Zera stifled a laugh as she opened the main door and walked out into the hall.  "You would be better to take advice from his daughter Ash."

"Are you trying to say there is something wrong with the way I dress?"  Pyrus eyed her with a deep grin.

"Of course not Pyrus."  Zera began to laugh.  "Just as Tyana said, you are a handsome Prince."  

"Oh brother."  Pyrus rolled his eyes and shut the door behind him.  

"Really, Pyrus, I am only joking."  Zera smiled as she walked down the hallway.  She waited for him to catch up, but she could bring herself to look at him.  "For an arrogant hot headed twit,… you are not so bad."  She wanted to stop there but she couldn't without raising suspicions about her feelings.  "And I am quite sure that you will have no problem finding some lucky girl to court."

"Lucky, hu?"  Pyrus raised an eyebrow.  

"Of course."  She looked up him in honesty.  As they stared at each other for that moment, Zera was on the edge of continuing and just blurting out how only a fool wouldn't want to be his queen.

"Lady Zera!"  Jaren's voice suddenly broke the eye locking stare she and Pyrus were giving each other.  "I'm glad I caught you before you left."

"We are in quite the hurry, I'm afraid."  Zera turned around sharply to look at him.  Pyrus did the same, keeping his hands firmly clasped behind his back to calm any urge he had to hit Jaren. 

"Well I do apo...lo…gize..."  Jaren lost his words as he came close enough to see Zera's un-stately appearance.  He looked at Pyrus, then back at Zera, and then finally lowered his eyes.  

Zera seemed no less authorative without her crown as she eyed Jaren.  The annoyed tinge in her voice made Pyrus grin.  "Is something the matter with your eyes, Jaren?"

"No, my lady, of course not."  Jaren forced his eye to look back up at her.  Her un-stately appearance was beyond seductive.  He had to clear his throat before he could continue.  "Forgive me, Princess.  I meant no disrespect."  

"Of course not."  Zera crossed her arms.  "What can I do for you?"

"Well I…"   He began, then stopped and looked at Pyrus again.  "I think perhaps it can wait until tomorrow."  

"Very well then."  Zera smiled at him.  "Good night to you."

"Good night."  Jaren bowed to them both before turning and walking at a fast pace back down the hall.

Pyrus watched Jaren go with a dark smirk.  That poor idiot had no chance with _his _Princess.  The prospect of seeing Zera being courted by another man would be hard enough, but he didn't think he could keep from punching an ass like Jaren if Zera had seemed even the least bit interested.    "Well, he was surprisingly less arrogant than before."

"Indeed."  Zera cocked her head and looked at Pyrus from the corner of her eye.  "I think you intimidated him."

"Well, I do have that effect on people."  

"My hero."  Zera smirked.  "I may just have to keep you as a body guard if all the suitors turn out to be like him."

"You got it, Princess."  Pyrus smiled at her.

"Now, "  Zera turned and started walking back toward the hanger bay.  "Let us see if we can escape the palace with out any further interruptions."  


	6. Where did AvA Go?

Where did AvA-181 go?

Hello everyone! It has been quite a few years since I updated any of my Shadow Raiders or ReBoot fanfics or added anything new.

I have been through a whirlwind of changes in my life, including moving to another country, getting married and becoming a published Science Fiction author.

The ReBoot and Shadow Raiders fandom universe will always hold a special place in my heart because it helped to inspire me and lead me down the path to creating my own universe for my book series. I currently have one book in the series published on Amazon, a free short story on my website and the next book is in progress, due to be published in March of 2013.

To learn more about my current publications, you can visit my website: cekilgore . com

I also would love to hear from you through google+, facebook or twitter. There are links to my accounts on my website. I would love to hear what you all have been up too for the past few years.

Cheers!

AvA-181 ( C.E. Kilgore )


End file.
